


The Road Trip

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Jughead loves Betty Cooper ever since they've been little. Their each others person. Best friends. Their 21 just gotten out of college. It's Betty's 21st birthday. She's always wanted to do a road trip around America like Archie and Jughead did when they where sophomores. She was interning for Toni Morris at the time. What will happen when the core for surprises Betty for her birthday





	1. Chapter 1

Next week will be Betty Cooper 21st birthday. Jughead has a massive surprise set out for his best friend and crush since he could ever remember. 

Betty lives with Veronica Lodge in NYC. They have been roommates on park avenue since college as Ronnie's parents paid for it. As for Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews best friends since being in dippers live in down town Brooklyn. They lived about half an hour away from each other. They knew it was awhile a way from each other but they made it work. 

They've all recently graduated NYU. Betty with a Journalist degree. Jughead with his creative writers masters. Veronica Lodge with a fashion degree. Archie Andrews with a business and music degree. He wants to do music but has the business degree as a plan B. 

Archie and Veronica have been in a long term relationship since they were 16. So in love each day its sickening. Jughead has gotten jealous over the years as he's longed to have that with Betty. He doesn't let the green eyed monster show. He doesn't mean to be jealous but he wants what they have with Betty. 

Jughead Jones works at a publishing company whilst he works on his novel. He gets an insight on what goes on and a heads up in the business. He can't complain as he likes his job but his boss is a total ass. 

Veronica Lodge has her own clothes line and it's doing well. She makes clothes for all shapes and sizes. As well all women of ethnicity. Yes one of the reasons she has had a head start in this business was that her parents had money and lots of it. She is happy doing what she loves and being surrounded by people who love and support her. 

Archie Andrews. Well he's doing amazing with his music. He has had some of major musicians preform his songs. He's working for a music company and writing songs for other artists he even gets to preform on their albums. He loves it so much. He's worked with our very own Pussy Cats a fair few times. 

Betty Cooper her biggest dream is to own her own magazine company some day. She is slowly working up to that. In college she got an internship at Cosmopolitan and she has been loving it. She has made her way up to editor in Chief and she isn't even 21 yet. She has put hard work and dedication into it that's why she got the promotions. She has been working there now for 4 years. 

This Friday is Betty Cooper 21st birthday. She is going to be 21 she won't be the baby of the group anymore. She maybe the youngest of them but she was still the mother of the group. Betty wasn't one for celebrating her birthday any more as she got older she didn't really see the point. She finally understood why Jughead hated his birthday so much. Granted he had one of the traumatic childhood experiences worse than hers. She has had a fair few though. 

This year Jughead had a surprise for her. He hated to see her love for her birthday has just disappeared over the years. Granted he hates his own but he loved Betty's. He loves seeing that bright smile, the sparkle in her eye and everyone coming together for her. So this year he had promised himself to get Betty Cooper liking birthdays again. 

Ever since they were little Betty Cooper had wanted to do a road trip around America with her closest friends. It's one thing she wished for every year with out doubt. In sophomore year she got so mad at Archie and Jughead as they planned to go on a road trip one of the stops where to visit Jellybean. It never did happen as that was the year of Jason Blossom murder. Archie hooked up with Mrs Grundy may she rest in peace. That year Betty couldn't go as her mum set up an intern ship with Toni Morris. She loved it. That was also the year of the black hood who terrorised the streets of Riverdale especially Betty with those blasted phone calls. She was so terrified but like Jason Blossom case we solved this one. She has been damaged by the trauma. Where all broken some decide to show it and some don't. That's when she started to hate her birthday but love everyone else's. 

Jughead had planned and organised the whole thing down to a tee. Where they would stop, some activity they would do, the tents and most of all the camper van. He had organised the official time of work for her. That didn't take as much doing as he'd originally thought. Her boss loves her. She always did the assignment given to her even though she didn't like them. She's never had one day of it the whole four years she's worked there. She will pick extra shifts up if they needed her too. So as he explained his plan for her birthday her boss was more than happy to help. 

Of course Archie and Veronica have been in on this plan. As they've grown older Betty said if they do, do this she wants it with the whole gang. Which also includes Kevin but he lives in LA he's a show producer and loves everything about it. He had obviously planned on stopping by seeing Kevin and his boyfriend but he just needed to ring and tell him about his plan. 

Jughead grabbed his phone out his hand and dialed Kevin's number. It rang twice before he picked up. "Hey Jug long time no see" Kevin said. "Yeah Kev I'm sorry about that it's just been so busy around here lately". "No need to apologise Jug I understand my new show I'm producing has been a real big hit. I can't believe I'm a show runner and a producer" Kevin said. "Me too man. Honestly me and Betty love the new show we always watch it together. About Betty that's why I'm ringing" he said nervously. He's never pulled a big as a surprise like this before. "Wait is she okay do I need to come to New York. Or have you finally expressed your love for her" he asked. "Betty's fine. She's amazing actually. Am I that obvious" he asked . "Oh Juggie you are. You both are she is smitten about you as well you two just can't see it. Anyway what about Betty is this about her birthday?"   "Yeah it is. You know how she has always wanted to go on a road trip around America well I've planned that for her 21st and I was hoping we can drop by and spend a couple of days with you if that's all right".    "Yeah Jug that's amazing you've done all that. Is Arch and V coming" he asked. "Yeah they are so it will be just like old times. They've known about this awhile so they could get off work".  "When your in LA your stopping with me no if buts or about it" Kevin argued. "Fine because I know I'm not going to get out of this one" Jughead said. "Great message me when you'll be here and I'll sort it out".   "Thanks Kev".  "No problem Jug she's going to love it".   "Let's hope so".  They exchanged their goodbyes and were back to work. 

Jughead had planned on meeting up Archie and Veronica in half an hour for a coffee as he's just got off of work and they need updating about the road trip. 

He was going to their favourite coffee shop it was half way between each of their apartments so it takes them the same amount of time to get their. It also had the best coffee they've ever drank. It sure did beat Starbucks or Pops coffee. Yeah Pops coffee who knew it could get better than that. Jughead was sat in the corner table of the shop where they always sat waiting for the two live birds to arrive. He has already orders his coffee pure black. Some would say like his souls but Betty wouldn't she would snort at that comment as Jughead has one of the most pure and kindest souls she knows. 

As soon as the Batista gave me my coffee they arrived. Archie went to order for them as Veronica came to meet me at the table. "Hey Jug" Veronica said whilst sitting down. "Hi Ronnie" Jughead said. As soon after that Archie sits down. "Hey man". "Hey Arch".   "So Jug what's the update on B's bday surprise" Veronica asked excitedly. "I called Kevin today".  "How is he. Is show is getting big now" Archie said. "I know I'm so proud of Kev"  Veronica said. "He's doing good. He's been extremely busy but he's loving it and living life" Jughead replied. "Any way he's in. He's so excited to see of us. Also he wouldn't let me refuse so we're staying at his when we're in LA" he explained. " That's amazing it will be like the good old days"  Ronnie said. "With out the crazy murdering fathers and the mass killers who black mail and harness teens" Jughead mumble.  "Wow that was dark and a blast from the past Jug" Archie stated. " Well its the sickening past of our fair Riverdale" Jughead mocked. "So when are you telling her Jug" Veronica asked.  "Well I was thinking tonight figuring as you two are off on a date tonight which means Betts will probably stop at our whilst you are at yours. No offence guys but we all have thin walls and you two are loud as hell" Jughead said. "That's great will have the place to ourselves" Archie cheered. "How do you plan on telling her Jughead" Veronica asked. "Don't worry I have a plan but that part is only for Betty to know and if she chose to tell you guys then so be it. But my lips are sealed". 

They finished they coffees and went there separate ways. Archie went with Veronica and I went back to my place. Betty had just finished work at 5 and I messaged her. 

J: it's date Night for love birds. Come round I have some of you spear clothes here for in case of emergency. Arch msg me he won't be home. Want to crash at mine. 

B: that would be amazing. Pizza and Netflix work kicked my but today. 

J: of course I wouldn't have it any other way. Just ordered it. I'll see you when you get here. 

B: your amazing juggie. I love you. 

J: I love you too Betts. See you soon. 

He thought back to what Kevin had said. She's smitten about you jug. Is that true? He loves her so much and he wants her to feel the same way but doesn't know if she does. Everyone of our friends jokes about us being a couple but he wants that so much. 

He was at home he had already got Netflix set up. Blankets and pillows on the couch set up for her when she comes in. This is normal for them. This is their normal. He's always there for her and vise versa this is one of their ways of showing it making sure there both relaxed. He just got a message from her saying she's let her self in. All if them had keys to each others apartment in case if emergency or if they need to use them to get open the first door to the entrance. As she was walking through his door to his apartment he sat on the couch in his pj's with the beanie off. 

"Hi Juggie" she said whilst engulfing him in a hug. "Work been that bad" he asked. "You have no idea jug. Don't get me wrong I love my job and all but some of my colleagues I swear to god love to piss me off. Honestly I've been nothing but nice to them and they hate me they make nasty rumours up about me. Like I'm fucking with the boss" she angrily muttered.  The door bell rang. "How about you go get changed into those pj's you leave her when we can't stand to hear the moans through the wall or just having a bad day. Get changed in to them whilst I get the pizza" he offered. "That's sound's great jug thanks" she said whilst heading into his room. 

Jughead went to the entrance paid  the pizza guy and headed back up to Betty. Whilst he opened the door he saw that Betty was already charged and looking through Netflix to see what to watch. I came in and placed the pizza on the table. I sat beside her and grabbed a slice of pizza.  "You know their just saying that because their jealous of you. You work so hard. The most passionate person I know you deserve that job betts. There just being jealous cows. I know and you know your not screwing the boss. Even if you were he would be the luckiest guy a live" Jug said whilst eating pizza. "Thanks juggie. Your right their being jealous cows. I'm most definitely not screwing my boss. I'm no home wrecker jug. Anyway he's not my type" Betty said.  "So Miss Betty Cooper has a type now".   "Oh yes juggie it's just taken me time to realise it".  "Oh really Betts".  "Most definitely Juggie".  They sat their flirting with each other this wasn't anything new for them this was their normal. They comfort each other, they flirted most of all they understood each other.  "So let me guess we're watching Grey's anatomy."   " You guessed correct Jug. How did you know" she mocked.  "Um I don't know betts maybe because your obsessed". "I'm not".   "You are" he agured back. "you can't say much Juggie you love it".    "Fine you caught me red handed. How can I not you got me hooked. Its our show we watch together" he said. "That it is jug" she said. 

They watched 2 episodes and finished the entire pizza when jughead spoke again. At this time they were both under neath the blanket snuggled up against each other. Another person would find it weird but not them this is their normal. Night's it with Netflix. This has been their thing since they were teens. There been many times when Archie, Veronica or even Fp had waken them up when they've had fallen asleep Betty's head in the nook of jugs head. Hands around each others waist. Archie knows Jughead has loved Betty for as long as he remembers. His father does. There's been countless of times when FP has talked with Jughead about Betty. He even joked about her becoming the new Mrs Jones. FP sees Betty as a daughter anyway he has been saying for years now it's just a matter of time. Veronica knew what Jughead didn't. Betty has been in love with him since senior year of high school. They make a right pair Veronica thought. She didn't understand why with both of them as smitten as each other they should go for it. Betty has always said she doesn't want to mess up what they have. They've been each others person emotional support. They understand each other. She doesn't want to lose him of he doesn't feel the same way. If only she could open her eyes up and not be so blind to the true love that has been beside her for years. 

"I have a surprise for you?". "A surprise. Jughead Jones the master of hating surprises has got one for me" she joked. "Yeah I have. I know shocking" he mocked. "Very" she laughed.  
He went to his bedroom to pull out a box from underneath his bed. He brought it out then handed it too her. "You know it's not my birthday till Friday right" she asked. "I'm offended you even needed to ask. Of course I know. Just open it please" he said. "Fine but if it's something I hate I swear to god you better start running or I'll kick your ass" she said in all seriousness. "I should put my trainers on then" he joked. "Forsythe I swear to go if it is" she said. "Well it's a good job it isn't then" he said. She than looked at it cautiously. "I promise now open it" he said in patiently. 

She sat crossed legged on the couch greys paused. She lifted the lid off of the shoe box and looked inside it. "Jug whats this" she asked in a whisper. "Take a look closer Betts" he told her. She pulled out a map of America. Leaflets for some activities they'll be doing. They keys to the Camper van. Sunscreen, sunglasses, a beer and a note. 

She opened the note and read it. It says:

Betts I've been planning this for a while now. It needed to be something special as its for your 21st and it's for you. 

You've always told us that one thing on your bucket list was a road trip around America. I remember you getting so angry at me and arch as we were going to go that year when life decided it wasn't fucked up enough. In the end we didn't go and you had the best experience with Toni Morris which is one of the reasons why you've done so well in your job. Anyway I'm getting off topic. 

You've always said you want to do it with the people closest to you. I've been planning this since you told me on your 18 that some day in the future you were going to make it happen. 

Well Betts this Friday on your birthday we're going to make that dream into a reality. We're going on that road trip. Me you Ronnie and Arch. I know you've always said you wanted us to go with you including Kev so that's why we'll be staying with him for a few days. 

I love you so much. Happy birthday Juliet. This is my gift from me to you x. 

 

As she read it she had tears coming down her eyes. She looked up at Jughead who had a the biggest and brightest smile on his face. "Juggie this is amazing but I can't what about work" she asked. "You'd think I plan all this and forgot that Betty absolutely no way. You've gotten the time of work" he answered. Tears coming down her face. Her smile so bright and the twinkle in her eyes is the brightest it's been in awhile. "You mean that we going on a road trip" she asked. He nodded in response. "Yeah we're of on the road trip. Surprise" he said.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B and V talk about the road trip and so much more all whilst holiday shopping.

Jughead woke up before Betty for once. He woke up before his alarm. He's working today and and Betty isn't. She has the day off today. Which is a good thing as she can get her luggage packed for Friday it's Tuesday now so it gives her sometime. They fell asleep on the sofa together again. He's thankful Archie isn't there or he'll have to listen to the conversation they've had of a thousand times now and he's not exaggerating. Bro you should tell her you love her she loves you. You need to stop walking on egg shells around with each other. We'll it's easy for him to say a glance across from pops and 7 minutes in heaven at Thornhill helped Ronnie and Arch. 

Tangled up in each others embrace again they don't realise there doing it. Its a subconscious thing they do and they don't realise they do it. He carefully removes him self from her embrace, he's very reluctant in doing so but work calls. He turns his phone alarms of so they don't startle her awake. He has to the shower and gets ready. By the time he's washed and dressed Betty is still a sleep. She looked so peaceful when she's a sleep she's so angelic. 

He heads to the kitchen to boil the kettle as Betty doesn't drink coffee. Jug is amazed she can function with out it. He started to make breakfast too. The aromas soon awoke Betty form her slumber. She groggily wiped the sleep from her eyes and made her way through to the kitchen to sit on the kitchen island. "You hungry" Jug asked.  "Starving" she replied. As Jughead was platting up her food she spoke again. "Who knew Jughead Jones could cook" she said sarcastically.   "Now careful betts I can easily eat for two" he spat back. "You wouldn't!"    "Oh I would and you know it".   "Fine, fine. Juggie you win now can I have my food please".  "As seen as you asked so nicely" he said whilst platting the rood in front of her. "Bacon and egg bagel. My fav. Thanks juggie" she told him.  "That's not all of it Betty" as he says turning around with a hot chocolate whipped cream and Marshmallows. He placed it in front of her. Her eyes lit up with pure joy. "Juggie you know how to treat a woman right" she stated. "Only the woman of my own heart Betts. You know I like a girl who likes to eat" he said.  "Luckily for you jug I like to eat. Yeah I get cautious about my body but food is too good. Food doesn't let you down like guys. It's fries before guys".   He made a gesture like he'd got shot in the heart. "I'm wounded Betty. Not all guys are the same. Your gorgeous and food makes you feel better I have to agree" he said.  " I know Jug all guys are different but with the ones I've been out with are pigs"she mumbled whilst eating her food. " Yeah well I never liked anyone you dated but they made you happy that's all I care about. I have to agree they are pigs. Like come on Betty what were you thinking Chuck Clayton or Reggie Mantel".   "Omg you bo better yourself the girls you've dated were bitches Sabrina Spellmen and Midge. Like seriously Jug they played you like a violin".    "We make a right pair don't we" he asked. "That we do Jug" she said then they both burst into laughter. 

They finished up their food and breakfast before either one of them spoke again. "So what are you doing with your day off" Jughead asked curious. "Well since I've only have a couple of days to pack and shop. I'll do some of that concerning this is my only day off since we go. Your working aren't you?"  "Yeah I'm working till late tonight. I've been pulling doubles and longer shifts so I could get the time off to go on the trip" he explained to her. "I still can't believe you've doing all this for me juggie. I would have been happy with out tradition".    "I know but Betty it's your 21st. We've all been working our assets of and I wanted it to be special because your special" he told her.  "I'm not that special Jug but thank you that means the world to me" she said as she walked round to hug him. They stood their in each other embrace for a few minutes until Betty broke away. "Jug don't you have work today?"   "Yeah I do"  he looked at the time. "Which I'm going to be late for if I don't set off now. Take all the time you need Betts. I'll see you soon" he said whilst walking through the door. 

Betty went to Jughead room and got changed. She put on some new clean clothes the spears she leaves there just in case Veronica and Archie are having a night of passion or she is struggling with her anxiety and needs Jug. Whilst she was getting ready to leave his place she got a test from V. 

V:Meet me at the coffee shop. We have shopping to do. 

Before she left she grabbed the box what Jughead gave her the night before. She made sure she locked up before heading to Cj's that's the name of the coffee shop. Once she arrived she saw Veronica sat at their normal table. "Hey V" she said to get her attention. "Hey B I ordered you your ice tea" she said. "Thanks B I'm glad it's not a hot chocolate".   "Why" Veronica asked. "Jug made me one this morning with my breakfast. Don't give me that look".   "What look I wasn't giving you any look".   "Yeah right Ron".   "So what's inside the box" Veronica asked curiously. Betty's normally smile she usually wears changes in to a genuine real brighten smile. "How he told me about the trip" she says. "Seriously Jughead Jones didn't tell me or Archkins on how he was going to tell you and he chose to do it with a shoe box"  she asked confused. "V it's so much more than just a box it's what's inside the box" Betty said whilst handing Veronica to take a look inside.

As Veronica looked through the box she saw a map, leaflets, the letter, sunscreen, sunglasses, the keys to the camper van and she stopped at this last part. "Wait this is adorable who knew our very own loner weirdo can make a girl swoon" Veronica joked. Betty laughed. "Seriously B. All those photos of us through out the years on the Polaroid. With inside jokes or memories written below and he's even given you a Polaroid camera. Which wasn't even apart of the surprise night I add" she told her. "I know. They made me tear up the most last night along with that letter. God V if I didn't love him before I love him even more now. What am I supposed to do" she asked in a stress tone.  "Tell him V. He feels the same way about you" she told her.

They finished there drinks and started to head to the shops. "Yeah like that's going to work out great V. Hey Jughead I'm absolutely head over heals for you. I don't know what I would do if I would lose you so please love me. Yeah right V fat chance of that happen".     "Ha you admitted your head over heals for him. Finally".   "Veronica this is serious. Of course I am. He's amazing. I can't believe he did all this for me. He didn't have to".   "He wanted too B because he loves you".  Betty was starting to get annoyed.  "I'm not lovable V. God my Dad was the blackhood who terrorised me. Chuck tried to sexual assault me and Reggie cheated on me with Midge whilst Midge was dating Jug. I'm not lovable I'm a love less monster V. I can't lose Jug not with my track record with men. No way" Betty ranted. 

Whilst going in and out of shops. Trying on cloths and purchasing them they still was talking about the whole confessing your love. 

"Seriously B, you are not love less. You've dealt with some demons more than the rest of us probably have but that wasn't your fault. Who has been there through put all of the hurt" Veronica asked. 

Jughead she thought. 

"Who joined the blue and gold when no one else would?" 

Jughead. 

"Who helped you solve Jason Blossom murder and who was behind the blackhood?" 

Jughead. 

"Who climbed up your window every night when you message him when it all gets too much?" 

Jughead. 

"Who was the one the blackhood knew would have more of an effect on you if they weren't in your life?" 

Jughead. 

"Who punched Chuck in the face when he said all those horrible vile statements?" 

Jughead. 

"Who joined the serpents when you cut him out your life for his own safety because of the blackhood as he felt no one loved him when that wasn't true?" 

Jughead. 

"Who let you sit and cry into your shoulder when you found out Polly wasn't coming home or when your part Blossom?" 

Jughead. 

"Who was the one to stand up to mama coop for you?" 

"Juggie" Betty whispered out. "And why Betty. He did all that an so much more because he loves you. He just doesn't know how to say it B"  Veronica said. "I can't do this anymore V I have to pretend I'm okay when he goes on dates. That killed me each time especially when it goes right. That's why u ask you and arch to hang or get extra shifts. I can't walk on egg shells around him anymore V what do I do?". " Well it's about time one of you say that. Let your walls come down more flirt with him. Just see how it goes as it will go somewhere. You and Jughead need time. It will happen when it happens just don't put it off any longer or you'll regret it" she said . "Thanks V". "It's no problem". 

They went into so many clothes shops. Tried on so many clothes and still had more shops to check. "I still can't believe you guys did it all for me" she said in disbelief. " " Granted Jughead did all the work he planned it down to the t. We only helped where he would let us help. Don't worry me an Arch got to plan a day of activities. Granted that took so much convincing he wants things perfect" Veronica said. "How long have you known?" and Betty asked. "Well he's been planning this since we were 18. He mentioned it over the years but last year he told us that next year its happening. So we helped where ever he would let us" Veronica explained. "You know I've always wanted to do this since I was a little girl and he remembered. I wanted to do it more in high school escape our chaotic town see different things. Experience different things. I got so mad when I found out the boys were going on one with out me. It was the year you moved into town and all that stuff with Jason went down. In the end they didn't go so I stopped being jealous anger to them". She laughed whilst remembering it. "We've come along way since high school B" Veronica said. "That we have V. Thank god too we all got out of riverdale the town of prep. It's more like the town of drowning there"Betty said. Veronica laughed at it then Betty did too. " Do you miss it. Riverdale I mean? " Veronica asked Betty. " Yeah I do it's where I was brought up. It's where I met you, arch, jug and Kev. It's where I fell in love with writing. It's where I did feel safe. Well up in till Jason got murdered and the blackhood. Look at you V you've always said you'll be back in NYC and look at us". "Yeah I'm glad I'm back here with my true real friends. I'm glad I went to riverdale. If not I wouldn't have met any of you guys. I would still be the spoiled rich girl. Now I'm humble I have amazing friends and a handsome fantastic boyfriend". "We did good for ourselves" Betty stayed. "Yeah we did. We've come so far".

They finished up shopping and headed home. They started to pack their bags for Friday. Betty nearly finished she just need to get the main stuff for her wash bag. 

Tea time came round and her and Veronica made pasta before sitting down to watch Kevin's new show. Betty normally watched it with Jughead. When they can't they usually msg whilst watching it. Kevin's show is about a girl with powers. She can read every one's mind so she has cut everyone out of her life. Now it's the new year of the school year and we see what challenges she faces. It's fantastic there blown away each episode. This makes her even more excited to go see Kevin knowing that it won't be long and she will see one of her best friends who she hasn't seen in awhile. It's been far too long of you asked either of them. 

Betty messaged Jughead through out the show. She laughed so many times Veronica wanted to know what was so funny. She showed her jugs texted about the show and how he's just goofying around Veronica rolled her eyes but was happy for her best friend as she knew soon they'll be happy together hopefully. 

Betty got tiered she said good night to Veronica. She headed towards the bath room she ran a nice hot relaxing bath. Adding music so she could relax more. All she could think about what has happened in the last two days and how she is so crazy lucky to have the most amazing phenomenal crazy friends who do this for each other. She sat soaking in the bath wondering what jughead had planned for all of them. 

She knows this trip is all well deserved but she's nervous how things will go with Jughead. She really wants to move past the friend zone. She thinks she's in every one else can see but her that jughead is just as crazy for her as she is for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I hope you've been enjoying this story so far. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you so much. Have a nice day and happy reading


	3. Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of the road trip and Betty's birthday.

The rest of the week went by without a flash. It flew by. Now its Friday its Betty's birthday. Jughead want to make it special for her. Her main surprise is when they reach Seattle. 

Jughead woke up earlier than everyone else. Archie stopped at Ronnie's and Betty's last night so it was easy for them to get up and go. Jughead packed up the camper van and set of to Betty's. 

He knew once he got there that  every one was a sleep. It was the perfect time to set up. It was know about 5 in the morning. He sent Archie and Veronica a text to let them know that's he's there setting up a surprise for Betty. He didn't want them coming out and attacking him thinking that he's a theft.  There was this one time a couple of years ago when Archie wanted to surprise Veronica for her birthday. He was in the middle of setting up and B and V came out with a baseball bat and thought he was a good for nothing person who was stealing from them. They came out hitting and pushing him until they realised it was him. They were extremely sorry and brushed Archie's ego. It had Jughead in stitches for weeks. Archie Andrews the jock. Co-captain of the bulldogs took over Jason's number as the glorious number 9. Was beating to the ground by two women. Those self defence classes Veronica Lodge insisting her and Betty take wasn't a bad idea after all. The Cooper and Lodges were all for it. Making sure their darling princesses were safe in the big apple. 

Jughead had a lot to do in very little time he knew all their alarms would be going off soon so he had to get too it. He had a plan he was going to fill the room up with helium balloons with ribbon and at the end of the ribbon was a photo of them with Betty through out the 21 years they've known her. Jughead couldn't wait to see the look on her face. That took an hour now its 6am. They would be waking up at 7am. He needed to go out and by Taco Bell but didn't have time so he decided to post mates it. He wanted all breakfast tacos with Betty's favourite in. He told the postmates guy to message him when he's at the apartment so he could go down and collect it. He didn't want anything to ruin the surprise. He's collected the tacos and in the girls kitchen trying to make them into a taco birthday cake. To his surprise it was going well. The last thing he needed to do was put the hamper he made her if all her favourite stuff and memories through out the year on the table with his, Archie's and Veronica's card he got off of them in advance. Once he finished putting the final details up. It was 7am. 

Betty's alarm went off. Screeching through her ears and giving her a head ace. All she wanted was some hot chocolate or an ice tea. As soon she came around a bit more she dismissed her Alan and checked her phone. There was so many happy birthday messages form people back in riverdale. A long massive paragraph from Kevin which brought her to tears. No doubt through out the day she will get a call from her mother, Polly and Kevin. Once she replied to all the messages she checked her social medias. She knew it was still early but people needed to go to work. Cheryl, Polly, Veronica, Archie, Kevin had posted a birthday post for her, which made her cry. They were all so sweet. What surprised her most was that Jughead left a post for her on Instagram. It was her favourite photo of her that he took of her when they hung out together. She remembers that day like it was yesterday. It started out as a shit day. Her dad had rung her from jail wanting to speak and apologise to her. She let him speak, she even told him she will listen but will never forgive him. After all how sickening to find out your own father was the blackhood. Terrorising your own family and hiring one of the very sly un-loyal Tall boy to help his sicken and twisted clear this town if sinners. When in all truth he was the biggest sinner in that town and still is up to date. Veronica and Archie were on holiday it was the Andrew and Lodge annual holiday they all go on. They only recently started this as they have gotten over the past they've moved on. There no longer dwelling on the past. She showed up on Jughead door step an absolute wreck. Couldn't contain her tears they were sobs. Nails to skin which she hadn't done in years. She was coping she was healing. Hair down in a low pony and having a full on blown panic and anxiety attack. Jughead hated seeing her that way it broke his heart and made him furious that Hal Cooper who was sitting in a jail cell could still get to Betty so bad on this level made his blood boil. Jughead sat her down. Talked to her calmed her down by hugging her, holding her close, drawing small circles on her hands which he held so close. She was calm and back to the Betty Cooper who doesn't need her so called dad who she disowned. Jughead wanted to keep her mind off of it as long as possible so he had an idea. He went to the shop with her by his side bought snacks for movie night. They made a den got Netflix fired up on the laptop and ordered pizza. It was just the two of them watching movies and shows. Both of them loved it. She remembered Jughead messing around with his camera taking a photo of them under their den smiling leaving the trouble that await for them outside. He took that snap shot of her happy, laughing and carefree. It's one of her favourite photos he's ever taken of her. 

The caption was even sweeter it read.  
JugJiii- happy birthday to the most amazing wonderful smart confident talented fantastic phenomenal stunning woman I know. Bets I've known you all my life. We've had our ups and downs but we've always had each others back through out all the white noise. You've been there for me and I've been there for you. It amazes me that I know you. You are my rock. My everything. My best friend. I can't imagine life with out you. To be quit Frank I don't want to. If someone gave me an alternation and they said you or writing. I would choose you with out a doubt. You are my sun in this life. You are the sun and no one should become your eclipse. Your my person. Happy 21st birthday Betts. I love you so much x

Reading the comment and looking and the picture he chose she was crying more now than before. She loved him so much. He even used some greys quotes which made her laugh. It stung when she read the best friend part. Is she stuck in the friend zone. God she hopes not but if that's the only place she can be and still have Jughead in her life than she'll take it. 

She decided it was definitely time to get out of bed now as Jughead will be there in about half an hour so she thought. She got the strength to leave the comfort and the warmth of her own bed to get her breakfast and dressed before Jughead arrives. As she walked down the hall she heard whispering she assumed it was Ronnie and Arch up. Well she was right they were up in the living with Jughead already ready waiting for Betty to get out of bed. Betty opened the door to the liven room and was taken by surprise. Balloons hanging from the roof with images of her with everyone through out the years. As she was looking at all of them she heard a click of a camera. She turns around and sees Jughead standing there with his camera around his neck. "Happy Birthday Betts" he spoke up. "She looked around the room at it the balloons the pictures and the hamper she hasn't looked at yet but saw. As soon as she looked back at him everyone started singing happy birthday. She blew the candles out and made a wish. " Happy birthday B" Veronica said. "Happy birthday Betty. Your not the baby of the group anymore" Archie teased. "Shut it Arch I can still kick your ass and you know it" Betty spat back. "You will get a real cake once we get to our first stop I promise but I wanted to sing to you the first thing when you woke up so I got taco Bell breakfast tacos for breakfast and made them in to a cake for this morning" Jughead explained. "Juggie this is amazing. Did you do all this?" she asked. Jughead when flushed and turned his head away as an indicator he was embarrassed. She knew that was a yes then. She then engulfed him into a hug. "Thank you juggie. This is amazing. I'm lost for words you did all this. You didn't have to. You already planed a surprise road trip. I love you juggie".   "I wanted to betts. Its not every day you turn 21. As well we all needed a break and this was a perfect excuse. Also your worth it Betty. I love you two". Jughead then stepped away from the food. "Now let's eat because I'm staving and we have to hit the road soon". 

They eat their breakfast once they'd finished Betty went to go get ready. She took the hamper into her room and look at it whilst getting ready. 

Betty is organised and prepared she set her clothes out the night before to put on. They bought her some time so she could go through the hamper Jughead made her. She opened it up and the first thing she saw was all the seasons of Grey's that are out on box set. Her favourite movie and books. A new fluffy blanket she all ways steals off of Jug when she's at his. Some merch from Grey's anatomy and Kevin's new show. Her favourite perfume, body wash and other little things he thought she would like. She did she loved it all. She packed her new merch in her luggage. She was now fully ready to go. She was wearing high wasted jeans a black vest top with a flannel tried up with her slip on pumps and hair in a bun. 

All ready and set to go Betty dragged her luggage to the living room where the rest of them were waiting for her. As soon as she got into the living room Jughead took her luggage off of her so she didn't have to carry it. Archie did the same for Veronica. Once they got down to the camper van they decided who's going to drive first. They settled on Archie driving first with Veronica up front with him. Seen as Jughead has been up since the crack of dawn and is in no way to drive he needed to sleep more. 

A couple hours have past and they've changed drivers. Jughead is now fully recharged and ready to drive them to there destination. Half an hour later Veronica and Archie have fallen a sleep in the back. "Thank you Jug for all of this. It's the best birthday ever. I'm starting to enjoy my own birthday again". "That's all I ever wanted to her. I guess my mission is completed then" he said whilst she laughed at this comment . "How's work has all those bitches sorted them selves out yet" Jughead asked her. "I told them to mind their own business. That I'm here as I've worked my ass for it. There all extremely pissed I get this time off".  "Well they can be extremely pissed about it. I know for a fact they don't work as hard as you do. You deserve a break".    "Thanks Jug. I still can't believe you pulled this all off with out me knowing".  "Yeah well I have my ways Betts".  "Yeah I knew but we're Juggie and Betts detective duo who solves the towns cases better than the sheriffs do. It just baffles and ironic that you pulled it off with out me knowing that's all".  "Yeah there was so many times I thought I was going to get caught by you. I'm so lucky and glad you didn't" Jughead said. She chucked. "So how's work" she asked him the same question. "Well work is good. Sometimes boring but good. I actually have some news from work" he says. "What news Juggie?"   "Well open the glove box's and see". She did exactly what he said. She pulled out a new book. On the cover it had an image of sweet water river Jughead took when we were in high school one morning. Then she looked at the authors name. J.Jones. She looked up at him in pure shock. "Juggie. It's really. You finally finished it. Now its a published book. Why didn't you tell me".  "I finally did it Betty. I finished it a couple of months ago. I've been going through the publish stage and it will go on sale next week. Open it up" he told her. 

She opened the first paged and at the dedication page was her name and a message. 

Betty Cooper~  
Thank you for being by my side every step of the way. The support on the side line means the world to me. You mean the world to me. You pushed me to become a better writer and I'm so thankful for that. I love you so much. Your my person Betts. ~

She couldn't believe what she has just read. He's dedicated the book to her. The one he spent all his adolescents working on. He could have dedicated it to any one why her. This had her mind going a mile a minute with a thousand questions. 

She looked up to him. He took his eyes of the road to glance back st her. "Juggie" is all she managed to say. "Betts. That's your copy the first ever copy anyone has gotten". "Thank you" is all she could say. She was still in shock. They had just hit some hard traffic it looked like they were there for awhile. Jughead now turned his head around to face Betty. He was getting lost in her emerald green eyes as she was getting lost in his sea blue eyes. They both looked down at each others lips and then back up. They were slowly leaning in together like a magnet drawing each other together. Mere inches away from each others lip her phone went off. She pulled the phone out her pocket and answered the call. "Hello Betty Cooper speaking".  "Yes this is Elizabeth Cooper speaking. Do I accept the charges of this call. Yes I do. Okay. Thank you" . Jughead watch Betty's facial expressions changed instantly. One minute she was happy and was about to kiss him. Yes he couldn't believe that he was just about to kiss her. Then the phone call interrupted them,that's when her facial expressions turned dull sad. Like her darkness appeared to say hello as its been caged away for far too long. 

"Hello Betty. Its me Dad".   "Hello Hal. To what do I owe this pleasure of speaking to you" she said dryly and sarcastically. "I just wanted to tell you a happy birthday Princess".  " " Don't call me that. You have lost all rights to call me that when you started calling me as the black hood".  Jughead is sat there worried. Why the fuck and of all days would her fucking sorry of an excuse of a father call her. The line was moving so he needed to move the van. "Please Betty don't say that". "Really Hal you and your little Co-hood killed my friends. Tried to kill me and people I love. So don't go please Betty. You should have though about that when you started the black hood. You fucked me up dad. I will never be the same again".   "Elizabeth that's not true".  "Not true are seriously kidding me right now Hal. Really. It is true. You made me have trust issues. You made me more mentally ill Hal. You have lost all rights to call me any daughter of yours. Mum was so right to divorce you and go back to her maiden name Smith. So if you won't mind. I'm sure there's plenty more men in that hell sire that are more deserving of a phone call right name so good bye and never contact me again". 

As soon as Betty put down the phone she is having a major anxiety attack. Now there out of traffic. Jughead pulled onto a dinner. He woke up Veronica and Archie. He told them to order for them whilst they stayed behind a few minutes. Both concerned they listened and left. 

"Hey Betts" he said soothingly and calmly. "Breath with me now. Please in and out". Betty was breathing in and out along with Jughead. Her breathing was getting back into a normal patten "That's it. Okay now pass me your hand". So she did. The hand she wasn't holding the phone with was all bloody. He got the first aid kit out of the glove box and patched her hand up. Now she was fully calm. Whilst all this was going on he wrapped her up in a hug not letting her go. "You ready to go inside yet?" I he asked wanting to make sure she was fine to go back to the raths of Veronica Lodge . "Can we stay her for a few more minutes?" she asked. "Absolutely Betts." 

They stayed in each other embrace for a couple of minutes now she was fully calm and back to herself. They went to join the others. Once they got there food had already arrived. They got their usual orders they would have gotten at pops as teenagers. Once they'd finished eating. It has a hundred and one questions from Veronica. Betty answered most of them but was getting tense and stressed about them. Jughead placed his hand on hers rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. It calmed her instantly. 

They drove a couple more hours and it was extremely late. They decided to get two rooms and make the rest of they way to their destination tomorrow. The only thing was they had two room left both singles. Archie and Veronica shared a room. They were having non of it. In the end they left them be. 

Betty and Jughead made there way up to their room. " I'll sleep on the couch and you take the bed" Jughead said. "Don't be silly Juggie we can share" she protested. "Are you sure Betts?" "Of course Jug". They both changed in to their pj's and into the sheets. You would have thought it would've been awkward but it wasn't. Betty felt calm and safe having Jughead close by. She couldn't believe what had happened today. She wasn't letting that one phone call ruin her birthday. She was so thankful Jughead had been there. He's all ways there for her and she's so thankful. They were both lying next to each other. Betty moved closer Jughead and he moved his hand over her waist. Soon after that they fell asleep in to a bliss full sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me it means so much to me.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	4. Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first stop is Seattle what will go down is Seattle.
> 
> Some stuff what happens in this fic I'm aware it doesn't actually happen in that city but it needed to be for the purpose of the fic

Waking up the following day embraced in each others body warmth and limbs all entwined. Betty woke up before her alarm set off. She couldn't help but smile as here right now she is in bed all limbs entwined together. His lazy sleepy smile on his face and his beanie less head. His hair a mess which is doing things to her. Things that she shouldn't be thinking about because it's with her best friend. 

She snuggled in closer just before the alarm went off. She was devastated the alarm went off. She didn't want to move out of this bed. It wasn't her alarm that went off it was his alarm that he sets for the weekend. 

He groggily woke up and dismissed the alarm. He looked at the time and pure annoyance was all over his face. Subconsciously with out knowing he put his arm back around Betty's waist. Betty slowly turned and looked up at Jughead. "Morning Jug. You okay?" she asked him. "It's 9am Betty. I slept in". "It's okay to sleep in your on your holidays juggie" she reassured him. "No I was meant to wake up before sunrise with you. Go down to Lake Union and watch the sunrise. I was planning on after taking you on a ferry. Just like Derek dose in Grey's". "Juggie you planned all that out for me" her voice cracked with emotion. "Yeah I did". Their both staring deeply into each others eyes. "Betty's we should start getting ready. We've got stuff planed and we've meet Arch and Ron in half an hour" Jughead said. 

They both dragged there self's out of bed Betty reluctantly did it. Betty used the shower first. She let the hot water pour over her body and let the thoughts drain out her head about how being that close in a bed with jug was doing stuff to her body.

Jughead sent a text to Archie. Today the pairs were going to separate. Jughead had a surprise that has been set up for months now. He knew Archie and Veronica won't be interested in it. He told them as soon as he saw it. They were all for it. 

J:See you in the lobby at 9:30

A: sure see you soon man. 

Jughead hasn't the slightest clue what Archie and Veronica was doing today. All he knew was that they all have a table at the Space Needle for tea. Jughead had ordered room service whilst Betty was in the shower. It arrived once she got out of the shower. He ate his before heading to the shower. 

Once everyone was fed, washed and changed. They all arranged to meet at the lobby. Betty and Jughead was punctual as always unlike Archie and Veronica who was late. "Hey guys sorry we're late. We got caught up in something" Archie apologised going red in the face. "My apologies guys" Veronica added in a sincere voice. "Now that everyone is here. I'm being to know what we're doing today" Betty said excitedly. "Well today archkins and I are going to the museum of pop culture. Yes I know we need to be back her by 5 as we have a table saved at a place which Betty can't know yet. Sorry Betty not my rules" Veronica said whilst looking at Jughead as she knew she was getting you better be back by a certain time or I'm going to kill you face look. "Oh okay V. Have a nice day" Betty said heart broken. 

Archie and Veronica set off before them. Jughead could see how heart broken Betty was. He didn't mean to make her feel this way. It had to be this way for her surprise. "Hey Betts don't be upset I have something better planed for us" he said whilst rubbing her arm up and down. "What is it Jug?" she asked perking up again. "Ha well Betty that's for me to know and you to find out very soon" he said teasingly. "Seriously Juggie". "As a heart attack Betty". She sniggered at that remark. "That wasn't funny" she said. "But you sniggered I think I won" he said. She playful pushed his arm as they set off walking. 

They walked for a while now. Betty was getting agitated. "Jug will you tell me where we're going we've been walking for a while now". He just looked at her smuggle. "We're almost there but in the mean time I could give you a clue?" he asked. "Yes that would be amazing Jug". "Well we went the the scariest thing a person can to survive now every day is a gift" he quoted. Now she looks utterly confused. "Juggie why are you quoting Grey's" she asked. "That's your clue Betty" he states. 

They walked for about half an hour more till they reached where Jughead wanted them to be. "Okay Betty you ready?" he asks. "As I'll ever be". They walked into a building but it was filled with security guards. They went up to the guard he asks what they were doing there. Jughead didn't want to ruin the surprise so Betty went by his own business. As he finished explaining he radioed a person through to them. A woman walked up to them. She was wearing a head set had a radio and everything. "Welcome. To the lucky competition winner and his plus one" she said. "Wait what I'm confused Jughead. What's going on? What competition? Where are we?" she fired so many questions at him. The woman was stood there with the same look as Betty. "Surprise". "Jug explain please". "Okay so. You remember that quote I told you earlier." "Yeah the Grey's one. Why?" she asked curiously. "Well a year ago I entered this competition. The competition was submit a quote from Grey's which has meaning behind it and explain your story. All the cast will chose the best one. We'll mine was the quote I told you. The story behind why that quote has so much meaning to me is well. In riverdale it was a struggle each day every day. Crazy family's, murders, gangs and the blackhood. I told them that with going through all that and being lucky to get alive was a gift anyway but being able to go through it all with you is a gift and each day with you by my side is a gift that your my person" he explained. "So why are we here?" she asked. "Well the winning prize was a tour of the studio and to meet the actors. So hence here we are" . "Omg Jug" she whispered in tears pulling him in to a hug. Even the woman who worked there had tears in her eyes. Once they pulled away the woman asked if they were ready and they set off headed to the tour of the studio. 

Betty was in awe of the whole tour. We we're coming up to the all mighty and famous on call rooms. "Omg jug. This is amazing. Do you remember that episode that Owen and Christina was about to get it one than a pager went off and it was webber". "That was so funny you was mortified for the characters". "Well wouldn't you be if you got caught getting it on" she asked. "Fair point Betts". The next stop on the tour was the E.R stage part. She stands in the middle of the room speechless. She was staring at one spot of the room. "That's when April shouted at Jackson for running in to the burning bus which was about to blow up. She confessed her love for him. I was so happy. My ship was sailing. Now there divorced. Lost a child which was so heart broking. Now have Harriet who is absolutely adorable. Now slowly making way back to being friends". "I remember you sobbing so much watching that scene. You made me promise that when ever you get pregnant no matter what that I have to be there helping you as I'm your person" he said. "I still stand by that Jug" she said softy.  
Now they were standing in the hall where it all began. Where the main interns hung out. Where M. A. G. I. C hung out. "Do you remember when Mere and Alex sat there drinking champagne out of plastic cups than Christina rang"he asked her. " of course. So classy. That's how it's meant to be done jug. It was such a sweet merlex moment"she said. "I couldn't agree more. Alex was a dick at the beginning" he commented. "So you mean like you than" she teased. "Cooper I'm heart broken . In no way on earth am I on a dick level. Unless I you want me to take lessons from Reggie" he joked. 

They finished there tour. Betty was stunned by all of it. Jughead has never seen her this happy. It melts his stone cold heart. Now it was time to meet some of the cast. The whole cast are amazing. There so goofy lovable people. The first person who they got a photo with was Sarah Drew who played April. "Hi Nice too meet you" Sarah said. "hi it's an honour meeting you" Betty said. "I'm Betty". "I'm jughead". "I just wanted to say to you that k you so much for being such an inspiration to many women out there. It's amazing and I love how supportive you are and I just want to thank you for helping me with out realising it" Betty told her. "Thank you so much Betty. That means a lot too me. Its always refreshing hearing that" she says. She takes a few pictures with us than got called back to shoot a scene. The next person they got photos with was Jessie the actor who plays Jackson Avery. Jughead found it so funny watching her form any sentence to have a actual real conversation with him. She was so taken away by how handsome and talented he was. In the end they had a really good conversation. Jughead joined in here and there but he didn't really care. All he cares about was seeing how happy this made her. That was the gift he loves and would receive over anything else. After Jessie we took pictures with Ellen. "Ellen I just want to thank you"Betty said. " For what? " Ellen asked. " Thank you for being so down to earth and genuine. Thank you for teaching me when to give a shit. To be more confident. To own it and to be my self." Betty told her. " That's all I've ever set out to do and I'm ecstatic that I'm doing that" Ellen replied. They got a few shots with Ellen. To round it all up they had a full cast photo and they have given us some merch. Jughead was so thankful it wasn't anything he brought her prier to the event. 

Once they got out of the studio it was three. They had a table at 8. Jughead was starving his stomach was rumbling for food.  
Once they had finished with the Grey's studio tour Jughead was trying to decide what to do he has some extra time left before they need to be back at the hotel. Whilst he was thinking Betty came and engulfed him in a hug and pecked a light kiss on his cheek which ignite his whole body on fire. "What was that for?" he asked. He was taken back by the action he didn't hate it. It was just a shock. "Thank you Jug. For all this. For that. It's an experience I will never forget". "It's no problem Betty". She held him in the hug a few more minutes before standing back. "Well we have a few more hours to kill and Kerry Park is about half an hour from here. Care to join me on exploring the park and grabbing some food from a food truck" he asked her. "I would love too". 

They started to make their way there. Whilst they were walking their hands hung low and brushed past each others. Jughead fingers graced Betty's hands before Betty entwined their hands together. They were now holding hands carrying on their conversation like yesterday and earlier didn't happen. They took a stroll in Kerry Park admiring all the gorgeous scenery. Jughead taking photo's on his phone as he forgot his camera at the hotel. They got a hot dog nothing too filling as they had a table saved at the Space Needle at 8. It's now 4 and it would take them at least an hour so they decided to set off. 

Now back at the hotel. Everyone was hanging together. Before heading to our rooms to get ready ;this time the boys in one room and the girls in the other. 

Both girls fully showed now in their underwear and robes drying and styling their hair. "So how was today? You haven't stopped smiling since you've come back. I'm not going to lie Betty I'm kind of scared" she jokes. "Shut up Veronica. Today was phenomenal. Did you know he took me to the set of Grey's anatomy. He told me walking back here that it was also his other birthday gift for me. How adorable is here V" she gushed. "Who knew Jones had a romantic bone in his body" Veronica joked. "I don't know if he meant for it to be romantically" Betty frowned. "B think about it. This trip. The tour. How he acts around you. Let me ask you this question what happened between you two yesterday in the camper van?" "How do you know something happened?". "Call it best friend intuitions. Also I may have over heard about how he dedicated his first published book to you. Which might I add your the first to know about". "Fine, fine okay. First you have to keep your mouth shut about all of this. This stays here between us okay". Veronica nodded her head. "okay." "We you know how he dedicated his book to me we also got to talking about it and one thing led to another we almost kissed" Betty explained. "What do you mean you almost kissed?" Veronica asked confused. "It means exactly what I said. We almost did. We would have if I didn't have that phone call from the prison from my da from Hal. And if I didn't have an anxiety attack". "Okay I already knew about that. Me and Archie woke up because we heard you. We knew to let Jughead calm you down and you would explain what happened like you did last night. So did anything happen today?" "Actually something did. I guess". "Give me all of that tea sister. Give it to me nice and hot" Veronica squealed. "Omg you sound like Kevin right now. Fine. Well I kinda of kissed him on the cheek and we may or may not have held hands walking around Kerry Park" Betty said. "Omg B that's progress". "Ye I'm so excited V. I love him so much. I guess this is it going some where. 

The girls finished getting ready and met the boys where they all met prier to this morning. They all got a taxi down to the Space Needle. They sat at a table. Both pairs sat across from each other. They talked, laughed and drank. The food at the space needle was amazing. It have ourt to be for the prices Jughead thought. Luckily for him Veronica insisted to pay. Archie and Veronica wanted to head back to the hotel. They were quit eager to be honest. Betty and Jughead knew exactly why they wanted to go. They didn't stop them either. They knew it would be quit when they get back. The walls at the hotel are thin so you can hear a the moans from the people in either side of them.

Sunset was nearing them and since they mises sunrise this morning. Jughead had brought Betty to the top balcony of the Space Needle to see the sunset. "Jug what are we doing up here?" and she asked. "Since we slept in this morning for the sunrise. I thought we could at least watch the sunset together. Is that okay?" he asked. "That's perfect Juggie. All of this" she guested around her. "is perfect". As they watched the sunset rise Jughead took photos of her. He soon put his phone away and stood next to her. Betty leant in closer to him so she can rest her head on his shoulder. When he wasn't looking she glanced up and vise versa. The sun has fully set and its officially night now. "There's one more thing we need to do here before we leave in the morning" Jughead said. "What is it?". "Well you've always said you wanted to go on the London Eye. Well one day in the future we'll get there. But for now the Seattle Ferris Wheel is the next best thing" he said. She couldn't believe it. She seemed to be saying that quit a lot on this trip but she can't help it. She is amazed by it all. 

The ferris well was breath taking it was all light up. The lights reflecting off of the sea it was gorgeous. Jughead paid for them to get on. They were in a pod of their own. Looking at the well lit Seattle it was a picture perfect moment. It must have been as Jughead went snap happy. He placed his phone in to his back pocket. Betty was standing there. Thinking, looking. She honestly couldn't believe it. She suddenly felt a rush of cold run through her body, sending goose bumps along her arms and legs. She suddenly felt a drape of material hitting her shoulders. It was jugs jacket. She took it gracefully and thanked him. Jughead got the courage to put his arm around her waist. Betty slowly looked at him then his lips. He did the same. Stuck in the simpler situation than yesterday. Only a few inches to lean in. That's it. Jughead closed the space and kissed her. Betty letting his lips explore hers. Her body feels like if its in fires as dose his. He than reluctantly pulled away for air. 

The ride came to a stop. It was late but a gift shop was open. Betty wanted to get something from every place they will have gone to. She also promised her mum and Polly post cards. Ever since the black hood situation. Betty and her mum grew closer together. They formed a stronger bond which she will be forever grateful for. She chose two post cards and she got a keyring. It was a beer bottle opener shaped like the space needle. She was about to pay when Jug stopped her. Ye refused to let her pay. At each stop they stop St he wants her to get a souvenir and he'll pay for it. So that's exactly what he did. Once she got back to the hotel. She pulled the shoe box out what jughead gave her a week before yesterday and pulled the map out. She put a sticker in Seattle showing and staring she's been there. 

That night she went to bed. So happy and excited that Jughead had kissed her. Jughead Jones planned this extraordinary day out and kissed her. What she's worried about is that when will they talk about it. So she went to sleep with questions coming through a mile a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @fictitiousoshine on tumblr for helping me with this chapter. I love you girl. Everyone should definitely check out her work.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	5. LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next stop on the journey is LA. What will happen in LA they saw that's where dreams come true but is that true

They woke up in the same situation as yesterday. Intertwined limbs. This time with the unspoken conversation about the kiss it was awkward and a uncomfortable silence followed them.

This time they woke up at 6 and was out the hotel for 7. They were up and out of the next stop was LA. You could sense the awkward tension in the small space. They were about half way there now and it was nearing 12 in the after noon. Veronica was now driving with Betty sat up front with her. Veronica hooked up her phone to the system in the car and not a few minutes into the song. It became like an episode of James Corden carpool karaoke. 

Betty changed it to her playlist on her phone. What a lot of people don't know about Betty expect her closes friends were that she loves the old good pop songs the one's you want to get up and dance to. She appreciated and the loved the new ones but there was something about them. Classic just came on. She was singing it like an angel. Her voice is so angelic. 

"Oh girl you're shining like a 5th avenue diamond. And  they don't make you like they use to. You're never going out of style". Betty sang than Veronica sang the next verse. "ooh pretty baby. This world might have gone crazy the way you saved me. Who could blame me. When I just want to make you smile" she sang. Betty sang the next verse. "I wanna thrill you like Michael. I wanna kiss you like Prince. I want to get it on like Marvin Graye. Hathaway write a song for you like this" she sang. In just that verse it sang all the thoughts out of Jughead mind. He did want to kiss her senseless and he really wanted to make love with her. He had already gotten a taste of what it's like to kiss her and god it's addictive. He never had gotten high in jingle jangle but god kissing him made him feel high. He felt amazing. Whilst he was thinking that the girls were singing the chorus together. "You're over my head. You're out of my mind. Thinking I was born in the wrong time. One of a kind, living in a world so plastic. Baby your so classic. Baby your so classic. Baby you. Baby your so classic" they sang. 

This described Betty perfectly he thought the lyrics are so fitting. The song was coming to an end. They drove about half an hour more they had about an hour of the journey left before they got there. Jughead shot a quick text to Kevin saying they'll be there in about a hour an a half. He replied with where there meeting up. With all this journey he's been sat there thinking about Betty. Has he messed it up? What did that kiss mean? Will they still be friends? What does that mean for them? Will it be like a japril situation? God he hopes not. Well he dose an he doesn't. Maybe it will be a japril situation with a happy ending he thought. With all this he messaged Archie. He knows there in the same car but so is Betty and he doesn't want to make her uncomfortable. 

J:Hey Arch I need to talk. 

A:I'm right next to you dude. So just talk why the messages. 

J: the girls can't know. I need help arch please. I think I've fucked up. 

A:okay. What do you mean you think you've fucked up? 

J:I'm going to tell you this. You can't freak out or draw attention to your self. Okay. 

A: Jeeze jug. Okay. So what's up

J: I kissed Be

A: you kissed who. Wait Jughead Jones actually kissing someone. Are we in a different universe right now. 

J:Archie this is serious man. 

A: okay. Okay I'll be more serious. So who did you kiss. 

J:Betty

A:You kissed Betty

J:yeah and I think I've messed everything up. 

A: that's amazing jug. You've liked her since for ever. 

J: arch missing the point here. We haven't talked since last night there's so much awkward tension in the air. What do I do? Help a brother out. 

A:talk to her 

J: when we're in LA now. Kevin here she hasn't seen her in ages. Part of coming to LA was to catch up with him. Do some site seeing. God I fucked up. 

A: you didn't fuck up. You have time to talk to her. Let her come around and process everything. 

J: your right man thanks. 

A: wow I think that's the only time you've actually agreed I was right. 

J: I think that's the only time you've ever said anything useful Arch. I think it's the only time so cherish it. 

A: Shut up bro. 

J: you know I love you. 

A: I know. Remember I want to be best man at the wedding. 

At that Jughead laughed at message and put his phone back in to his pocket. They are now officially in LA. The sun scorching. The palms trees out hanging over the streets and the beach. The amazing LA traffic which they've been stuck in for half an hour now. Betty rung Kevin to warn him they'll be late as for traffic. He also told them to meet him in down town LA. As today was a chill relax and explore kinda of day. Tomorrow is a day on Venice beach. 

They made there way down to down town LA slowly so slow that you could have Wales faster than driving. So they made an executive judgement that they should walk every where in LA unless Kevin had other plans. They've been to LA before they go to see Kevin every so often or he fly's over to New York. They have seen a lot of LA through out the years Kevin has lived their so these two days it's just about relaxing and catching up. It's been about a good year they've all caught up. 

They pulled in to the car park of Sandoval's Bullard in down town LA. There meeting Kevin and his beau at cheese cake factory. As they walked in the spoked Kevin in the corner booth. We all walked other to him and slid in the booth. Kevin hugged and kissed the girls on the checks. He bro hugged me an Archie. "Getting better Kev. I guess all those surfer dudes teaching you how to bro hug" Archie joked. "Yes actually Archie and I hate it. I have to keep appearance up" Kevin said. "Jughead thanks for doing this. I wouldn't have been able to visit in awhile if you guys didn't do this I'm slammed packed" Kevin spoke thankfully . "It's no problem Kev. I knew if I was planning this we would have to stop to see you without question".    "I feel so honoured" Kevin proudly said. "Well we all miss you and Betty has been so upset as she can't see you as much" Jughead quietly add. "B is that so" he asked her. "Kev you have no idea how much I've missed you. My Coworkers are being such bitches I miss that Kevin sparkle I've come to frown an love" she told him. "I'm always a call away B and I'll fly down to sort those bitches out my self" he told her. "So how's my two favourite girls doing" he asked. "I'm doing fine Kevin. My fashion line is doing amazing. I've just got a new line picked up".   "That's amazing" Kevin and Betty gushed. With the boys in the background talking. "I've noticed you've use my collection line in your show" Veronica casual said. "Of course I promised you two in high school that where ever I am in the world I will always support you. That's what I've done. I always by the Cosmopolitan for your articles B and V I use your design in my show as there stunning amazing beautiful and affordable" Kevin explained. "So how have you been been boys" Kevin asked. Archie told Kevin first. "I've been good Kev. Work is amazing I love it. All my songs that are in the charts are doing good".  "There amazing Archie. You've come a long way from high school. I remember Jughead saying in high school that they were so depressing he could feel his soul being drained away" Kevin said. The whole grouped laughed. "Dramatic as always Juggie" Betty said whilst looking up at him. Everyone around them could see the awkward exchange. "Yeah well I was only joking there was pretty good and fit the Riverdale atmosphere perfectly" Jughead said. "Well ain't that true" Kevin said with every one agreeing with him . "So Jughead any updates on that novel you've been working on all in high school" Kevin asked. Betty smiled appeared wider once Kevin mentioned the book. That didn't go unnoticed by the group. She couldn't help it she was so proud of him even through their going through an awkward patch right now. "Actually Kevin. I'm working on my second novel and the first one has been published as we speak"he spoke quietly. He couldn't believe it was happening. He thought he was dreaming but having a copy in his luggage made it feel all the more real. There was an audio gasp from everyone. "My God Jughead that's amazing" Veronica said. "Jug why are you just telling us that now. That's amazing news we'll done man" Archie said. "Congratulations Jughead. That's amazing. Look at our rebellious wrong side of the track friend right now. You do know I expected a signed copy for yours truly" Kevin said. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I have a few in my luggage. I'll give it to you at yours" Jughead said. 

They ate there food and recharged. Kevin got a message off of his beau. He told him he'll meet all of them back at their house. They made it to Kevin's house. Its massive it has its own cinema which the girls and Kevin him self are taking full use off tonight. A library where he promised Jughead that his book will sit there. A swimming pool and a mini bar. This truly did represent Kevin Keller. Kevin has a four bedroom house. He has three spare rooms which hopefully some day he will adopt two little kids and have a spear as a guest room. Betty and Jughead will get their own rooms whilst staying in LA and Veronica and Archie will share a bedroom. Jughead carried both his and Betty's luggage to their rooms. He didn't want her hauling it up those stairs. There lethal. The last time he was here he nearly broke his neck as he fell down them. Thinking back to it now it's funny. Jughead got the copy of Sweet Water Secrets out and headed down stairs to hand it to Kevin. Just as he got down he heard the noise in the kitchen so he headed for that direction. As he was walking into the kitchen he saw someone very familiar he suddenly stopped. "Oh my god. Fangs Fogarty. Is it really you?" Jughead asked. "Well my, my if it isn't the serpent Prince. How's it going Jug its been a long time." Fangs asked him. "I'm good. So you've finally got your man Fangs" Jughead stated. "Yeah I guess I have" he said.  "So how's Sweet pea and Toni".  "There good. I'm meeting them tonight their came to visit me. Like you guys came to visit Kev we didn't release it was around the same time. Do you want to come with me to see them. Archie can come as well. We're all good now with Archie it's just Reggie were still a bit pissed at" Fangs said. "That would be Awesome. Thanks. I haven't seen them in at least a couple of years now". 

Fangs and Jughead joined in to the whole group conversation. He handed Kevin the book. Kevin flicked through it. He was drawn to the dedication paged and what's written there. The boys informed Archie their off out tonight to meet up with some old friends. Archie was excited to meet them near the end of high school Archie and the serpents became good friends. 

\----------

The guys have now gone out so it was time for girls night. Kevin has been tremendously excited for this as he missed doing this with B and V it was their thing. He also could sense a lot of awkward tension and wanted to get to the bottom of it. Also he was still stuck in the fact that Jughead Jones had dedicated his first novel that he had worked on all of his adolescent to Betty. Why not the fucked up town they all escaped from. Why not his father. Why not the serpents. He knew that he loved Betty was this one of his ways to show her that he does. Did she already knew about the book dedication. All of this had his mind wondering. 

The boys were gone out the house now. The girls and Kevin in their pj's sitting in the mini cinema firing up Netflix on, getting the smacked ready and have already ordered the pizza's. They decided to put The Greatest Showman on they all loved that one. The movie on, the chatter starting it was time for Kevin to bring up the awkward tension his sensed prier to this. "So is it just me or did every one else sense awkward tension in the group" he causally asked. "It's not just you Kev. I have felt it since this morning. So I'm guessing something happened last night that Betty isn't telling us" Veronica said. "There's no awkward tension guys. Your just being delusional" Betty protested. "Oh really so you won't mind if we ring the boys to ask them the same question" Kevin asked slyly . "Go a head Kev. They will agree with me" Betty argued. So that's when Kevin pulled out his phone and dialed Jughead. He didn't ring Archie because he knew for a fact he wouldn't answer. Jughead always picks up he doesn't like going out. The only reason why he went out this time was he wanted to catch up with old friends and avoid any awkward tension. "Hey Jug" Kevin said. "Are you with Archie". There was a pause. "Great. Just a quick question for you guy's. Did you sense any awkward tension today" he asked them. Kevin waited for their response. "So Archie is agreeing with me and V and your agreeing with B. Okay thanks. We'll see you when your back" he said then hung up.  "So B, Jughead agrees with you and Archie agrees with us two so spill now" Kevin demanded. "I don't know what your talking about Kev" Betty said innocently. "Cut the crap B" V said. "We know something is going on so tell us" Veronica added. 

Betty was in two minds to tell them. She had no clue on what to do of this situation and how to deal with it. Maybe getting their advice won't be so bad. "Fine." "Ha we knew it" they said in unions. "Your right V something did happen last night. After you and Archie left the Space Needle" Betty said. Veronica and Kevin interest peaked by a mile. "What was it B" Kevin asked. "Well once they left I was left with Jughead. We watched the sunset as he wanted to watch the sunrise but we slept in. Any way we had an amazing day at the Grey's tour. After that he took me on the ferris wheel he said he knows its not the London Eye but its the next best thing. I was cold he draped his jacket around me. I leant my head on his shoulder his hands around my waist. He than looked at my lips and then we just kissed" Betty explained. Movie all forgotten about now all focus was on her. "Wait Betty you two actually kissed this time" Veronica asked. Kevin faced even in more shock than before. "What do you mean you actually kissed him this time am I missing something" Kevin asked. Betty caught Kevin up to date about everything. He was now so excited for her. "Finally B. You like him he likes you. You guys need to speak" Kevin said . "It's not that easy Kevin".  "Of course it is" Veronica and Kevin both reassured her. "I just... I love him. I really do.. I.. I don't want to mess it up.. Just look at my track record with men... I can't lose him... I refuse to lose him" Betty says crying. Kevin and Veronica hug her, letting her cry all her worries away. "We know B but Jughead is different. He loves you. He doesn't want to lose or hurt you" Veronica said. "V is right B. Jughead isn't your Dad or your past relationship he's Jughead Jones" Kevin reassured her. "Kevin's right B. Remember what we spoke about the other week" Veronica said. "All you need to do is speak to him" Kevin said. "You can speak to him tomorrow at the beach. Me and Kev will work our magic so you'll have time to speak to him. I promise" Veronica spoke. "We promise B" Kevin added. 

They finished watching some movies and girl talk and decided to call it a night. Everyone was tried and thought they should get some rest. 

Betty was in her room. She was restless and couldn't sleep. All she wanted was Jughead to be laying next to her. Every time she was having a bad night to do with her anxiety she could call or message him and he'll be right there by her side helping her. She knew she shouldn't tonight. They needed to talk first. So she picked up her own copy of his book. She has been reading it whilst they travel to their destinations. She was already half way through it. She couldn't put it down. She came to a paragraph which read:

"There was so much white noise hear in this little town. It scared me. There was so many times I thought I should just run a way or call it quits. I didn't. You were the light to all this darkness that was happening around me. My anchor to sanity. I know that sounds stupid. It's the truth what can you do about it. That town we once called our home pushed us to our limits. It even pushed us away from each other. That's when I fell to my worst. I stumbled into the gang life. Thought it was my destiny like my father's. Whilst being in the gang your the only thing that kept me going. Then I got you back into my life. I got out the serpents and made a better life for me self. I have regrets about the past. Non about joining force's to be the detective duo our town needed. The regret that I want us to be so much more. It wasn't possible being in that town we called hell or our home. It wasn't possible we came from two different sides. The North and the South side. It wasn't possible because of the civil war that was going on. I longed and dreamt about it. If we're being truthful I still do. The North side perfect girl next door and the loner weirdo from the wrong side of the tracks. I know she has just scoffed reading the word perfect. She has always said that she isn't perfect. Nobody is perfect that's impossible. She's wrong though to me she is perfect. She kept me sane, anchored, pushed me to do my best. She loved me when I thought no one did. She thought for me for my family and for the South side. She's a warrior princess. Some people on the south side call her The Warrior South Side Princess. That always made me smile because she was. She thought for justice. So why couldn't she catch a break her self. I tried my best to help her. She's my person. I love her. She was my best friend but she was a while lot more. Maybe one day I'll tell her. Tell The Warrior South Side Princess that the Serpent Prince loves her."

She read that with tears in her eyes she finally has an understanding of his feelings towards her. Now her anxiety rises more. Maybe be because she was nervous for tomorrow. She knew this would change everything. Yet she knew she wasn't ready for it. She managed to fall asleep. 

The next day came it was time for the gang to go to Venice Beach. They packed a pack up and drinks in a cooler. In a bag pack Betty took a top to cover her shoulders, a towel, sunglasses, suncream and a book. She came prepared. 

Once they arrived at the beach the whole group set up camp. Veronica and Betty was laying on the sunbeds trying to tan. The boys playing volley ball. Whilst the girls where tanning they were reading there chose of reading material. Veronica was reading this weeks issue of The Cosmopolitan. It had Betty's newest article in. It was on about how being a feminist now and back when woman were fighting for the vote. How they were similar and different. She loves writing that piece it's definitely one of her favourites. Her mum messaged her about it this morning and telling her this is the best work she has ever produced. That was high praise coming from Alice Cooper. Her choice of reading material was Jughead novel. She couldn't put the book down. Even though she has lived through the whole book. His words make her feel like she is living it again but through is mind and thoughts also to her own experiences. 

The boys have now headed into the sea. Veronica joined them. Now it was just her and the words of Jughead Jones. In till she heard Jughead shouting her name running straight towards her. "Betty. You gonna join us" he asked. "Maybe latter Jug I want to finish this chapter" she told him whilst shaking the book in front of him. "Betty you can read it later. Please join us" he whined. "Juggie" she whined back. "Don't Juggie me Betts. You've lived though it. If you don't move that ass of yours I'll pick you up and drag that pretty little ass down to be with the rest of us". His face instantly blushed as he realised he just called her ass pretty. "So I have a nice bum now jug".    "I... Um.. Uh.. Betty just come on" he moaned. "No jug. I'm staying right her. Where I plan to tan and read till my heart content" she told him. He wasn't lying he scooped her up off of her sun bed. "Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third put me down" Betty shouted. He didn't listen to her. Betty tried wriggling her way out of his hold. That didn't work. Now he's standing in the sea holding her still. . "Don't you dare drop me Forsythe" she warned him. "But Elizabeth Where's the fun in that". "Don't you dare" she warned him again. Just then Jughead dunked himself and her under the water. As they came back up she glared at him. All he could do was laugh he couldn't help his self she looked so cute. "I warned you Forsythe" she scowled him. "Ah Elizabeth you said no throwing you in. I dunked myself in the water. You just happened to holding on to me" he says. That's when he let's go off her. Just when he's not looking she splashes him with water almost like pay back. "Oh your on Betts". Okay it didn't turn out like she planned but she was having fun. 

The rest of the group went for drinks on the beach bar. Veronica sent a message to a group chat she has with Betty and Kevin. Saying that's its time to talk to him. Jughead and Betty was drying there self's off. They were back to their sun beds. Betty picked up her book as she was doing so Jughead asked her "Do you like it?". "Jug it's amazing. This is going to do so well". "What part are you on?" he asked curiously. "Page 215 chapter 26"she answered. He knew she has read past that certain paragraphs that has emotions that has been hidden from her for years now. He doesn't know how it's going to go. " Jug can I ask you a question? " " Sure fire away"he says. He could tell that she was nervous her whole body language changed. She started fiddling with her hands and looking any where but where she was meant to. "Um... Jughead.. I.. Um... Who is The Warrior Serpent Princess?" she asked. 

He was right she has read it. She has read his hidden emotions and he's okay with that. He knew by giving her the book she would sooner or later find out. He just didn't expect it to be this soon. " Uh... Umm.... Its.... Yo... You... Betty "he said. So there Jughead has put his heart out on the line. His heart rate racing a mile a minute waiting for her to speak. " it's me" she repeated. All he did was nod his head. "Last night when you kissed me. It wasn't a spear of the moment kind of thing" she asked nervously. He chuckled out "God no Betty absolutely not. I've been wanting to do that for ages" he finally admitted. "You have?". "Yes. So long. Far too long." she stepped closer to him. She grabbed his hand. Jughead is so confused. He doesn't know what's going on right now. She than stood on her tip toes an kissed him. She filled it with so much love and passion that she has felt for him over the years. " What was that for?" he asked. "Jughead Jones you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for" she told him. "You...you mean that you wanted to kiss me like I wanted to kiss you". "For so long Jug. I like you more than a friend should. That scares me so much. I can't and refuse to lose you Jug"she explained. " I refuse to lose you too Betts you mean so much to me. That's why it's took me so long to tell you this". "So what does that make us?" she asked. "How about we take things slow. I take you out on a date and start from there" he offered. "I would love that Juggie". 

The rest of the day the whole gang spent on the beach. Once they got back to Kevin's they had a massive BBQ. Betty was alone in her room when Jughead nocked on the door. As he came in he brought the map and the sticker to mark off the places they've visited. He also handed her a picture he took of the Holy trinity her Kevin and Veronica. That made her extremely happy. Before he left the room she kissed him and hugged him a good night. She went to bed feeling a sense of relief that Jughead Jones share the same feelings as she dose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it means a lot to me. I really love writing this story. I know this is a longer chapter but if you like them like that let me know.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	6. San Francisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave LA to move on to the next destination San Francisco. What will happen in San Francisco

Betty woke up alone again. She really wanted Jughead right next to her. She still didn't know what they were to each other. All she knew that their best friends with strong feelings towards each other. Romantic feelings? Yes definitely for her. She can now see that's the same for him. There taking things slow. They leave LA today. She's kind of sad to be leaving Kevin but extremely excited to be seeing the rest of America. 

It was 6 am they would leave at 7 and they should be there for about 5. Today she flung on a pair of denim shorts and a vest top as it was a boiling hot day in LA. She knew travelling was going to a night mare. Its like an oven in  the van when it's hot. It was very unpleasant if your travelling for hours in it with luggage and a full van. Once she was fully packed she lugged her luggage out of her room. Whilst she was closing her door she heard a door close. She turned around and saw Jughead. "I'll get that for you" he offered. "No Jug it's fine. I've got it".   "No Betts I insist". "Only if your sure".  "I am Betty". So he grabbed her luggage and his own and made their way down stairs. 

Kevin was up at the crack of dawn as they went down Kevin had just came back from his daily run. "Hi guys. Breakfast is on the table. Are the love birds up yet" Kevin asked.  "Are you joking right now. Their never up when there meant to be. We were nearly late for the tour of Grey's because of them" Jughead scoffed.   "He's right. Thank god we're driving not catching a flight" Betty said. "Don't worry I'll get them up. You guys go eat" Kevin said. 

Betty and Jughead made their way through to the kitchen. Food ready made by his own chief. Kevin is doing really well for him self. They were incredibly proud of him. He has came a far way from being the guy kid who got beaten up by his peers because they couldn't accept him. He's finally with someone who wasn't in the closest who was happy to go out and hold his hand take him on dates. They were so happy for him. Especially Betty she was happy that there was no more night jogging at sweet water river with a murder on the lose. 

Betty plated her self with waffles and cream and she couldn't forget the maple syrup even though it nearly wrecked her family. Jughead has a bacon sandwich. "Umm this food is delicious" Betty moaned. God that did stuff to his body. He was hoping that it didn't reciprocate his  feelings. He didn't want to explain to everyone why he just popped a boner. That's how Reggie would say it. He wasn't trying to think about it. He picked up a fork and stabbed it into a piece of her waffle. "Hey. No fair Jug get your own" she whined. He popes the piece of waffle in his mouth and moaned. Now all she could think about was how he moaned. She's not going to lie it turned her on. "God your right Betty" he agreed with her. "Now you owe me some waffles at our next destination" she said. "Is that so" he said whilst moving close towards her.  "Yes Jughead you do. Or should I call your Forsythe this whole trip" she teased him. "Well Elizabeth that works both whys" he shot back. " You know Forsythe I might let it go if you share your snacks with me in the van" she said. "Oh Elizabeth. How could you. That is out of line. Since when do I share my food" he said joked. "Oh well Forsythe you have a lot of grovelling to do then" she said. This time he stepped close and pulled her in for a hug. He scanned his surroundings before he leant in to kiss her. It was short but sweet he knew he didn't have a lot of time since the rest where down. "Dose that make up for it Elizabeth" he asked. "Umm just a little. We're meant to be taking things slow jug" she told him. "I know I just couldn't help my self. I'm sorry" he apologised. "Apologise excepted" she said whilst giggling. 

A few minutes after Veronica and Archie arrived in the kitchen. "Grab something you can eat in the van" Betty said. . "Really B" V whined. "I'm all too serious V. You too were getting it on or sleeping because you got in on last night. No get that perfectly toned ass out side now" Betty said. The boys just laughing there heads off in the background. "I don't know why your laughing Archibald. You two are driving as a punishment. Maybe next time you throw a party on going to be late" Betty ranted. All Jughead could do right now was smile his head off. She looked adorable right now and he couldn't even tell her. They said good bye to Kevin it was a very teary goodbye but filled with the promise to visit each other. 

As Betty promised she had them drive. She wasn't kidding at all she was deadly serious. They are all packed up and ready to go. As they were driving Jughead pulled his phone out to message her. 

J: you were adorably sassy back there. 

She read it and laughed and started to write a response back. 

B: shut up jug. 

J: why Betts

B: because I said so. 

J: make me Betts. 

B: maybe I will. 

She replied back and then put her phone away. She looked over to him. He was looking back at her with that boyish grin of his. God she loves that grin. Sometimes she wants to slap it right off his face and other's she didn't. 

It was later on into the drive now and she got his novel back out to read. She read a few chapters then she came a cross to a certain paragraph that just stuck.  
As she was reading it a tear fell down her cheek:

We solved the murder of Jason Blossom. We found out who the sugar man was. We found out something that wrecked you. Your father was our very own grim whimper the black hood. I tried to help you. You pushed me away. The Warrior Princess of The South Side was hurting I couldn't do anything. You pushed us all way. You got stuck in to school work. You pushed me away. I felt like I'd lost apart of my self. How juvenile dose that sound. But when you have faced the stuff we have you create this unbelievable strong bond. She love even harder and lose so much more. I spoke to my Dad. I asked him what can I do when someone I care is hurting and is pushing the one's they care about away. The ones that have entered the void if white noise. He told me I show them I love and care about them. So I did it. I don't know if you noticed but I noticed the smile reappear on your face. That made me happy at least. That was enough for now. Even if you pushed me away and didn't want me back. I knew it would hurt but if you were happy that's all that mattered. You helped me through and through. I tried to return the favour. 

She read each word. She read it twice. Tears coming down her face she can't stop them. She didn't mean to push him away. She didn't mean to hurt him. She noticed that he was helping her. She noticed everything he did for her. 

She read on:  
Everything good in Riverdale seems to die, get murdered or destroyed. Well my whole world did when someone very special to me stepped back in to my life. I thought you were coming back for good. I thought we could be a family again. No just because you thought I'd end up like him. Well look at me now mum. You came back to destroy my world even more. You told me Grandad had died. She told me you were so sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. I heard those words come from your mouth an I ran. I ran to sweet water river. I sat there letting the tears and sobs escape out. My Grandad was the person who got me into writing. He would read me all these bed time stories make up stories. We would write them together. The person who showed me something I really enjoyed passed away. I couldn't say good bye. She wouldn't let me. That made me hate her forever. I couldn't got to the funeral that hurt worse. That's when Warrior Princess said we should have our own. So that's what we did. Grandad always knew I liked you. No he knew I loved you. He said you were a special girl that deserves someone like me. That made me happy. Gran came down a few weeks after. She gave me all his books and his typewriter. I treasured that. It's what I wrote this on. I always told him I wanted my first ever book to be written on his typewriter. Well guess what Grandad. I did it. You were lucky to escape Riverdale when you did. You lived you loved and you survived. That's one thing that made your death better. 

She stopped reading she could barely see all her eyes where blurred through the tears. Betty looked at him out the corner of your eyes he was looking back at you. He was blushing as he got caught staring at her. He handed a tissue to her and she graceful took it. "That bad huh" he asked. "Oh my god Jug it's amazing. You have such a way with words so beautiful written" she gushed to him. 

Half an hour longer in the van and they were at San Francisco. It was a beautiful city she couldn't wait to explore it tomorrow. Once they got to the hotel rooms. Veronica and Archie went out to go look for a place for food. Jughead had a different idea. They got there earlier than planned. This was the perfect opportunity to take her to The Golden Gate Bridge. Tomorrow he planned on exploring the place with her. If Archie and Veronica decide they want to come there more than welcome to. They dropped there stuff in the room and Betty flung her self on the bed. Jughead then crawled next to her. "Betty you have to get up we're going on an adventure" he said. "Juggie this bed is comfy and I plan on watching movies and snuggle you" she told him. "Uh that sounds amazing and I really want to do that Betty but later. Do I Need to carry you out the room" he said. Betty didn't move. She was staying put. Than Jughead held her picking her up bridal style and walking out the room. He than placed her down so he could lock the door. She was standing there with her pouty face which she looked adorable. "I warned you Betts. Don't look at me like that. Should I kiss that look off your face" he asked. Her pout then changed into a smile. " I wouldn't object to that" she said. "I thought you wanted to go slow" he asked. "I do but I've also known you all my life" she explained. "Fair point". 

They were now where he wanted to take her. "Omg Jug. The Golden Gate Bridge. This is wonderful jug" she told him. "We're walking over it too Betty" he told her. "Jughead Jones wants to walk. I'm shocked" she joked. "your the exception Betts. Only for you" he said. " Wow I feel so honoured" she said. They walked over it. Him taking pictures with his camera of the beautiful scenery and her when she didn't notice. Once they got to the over side they needed to walk back. This time the sun was setting. Betty was shivering so Jughead gave her his jacket. He took more photos of the scenery with the sunset. Some may have included her. Okay most of them did but who could blame him she's stunning. 

They made their way back to the hotel. They stopped at a hole in a wall food shop for food. Those where some of the best tacos Betty has ever had. She loves her taco bell she would even say there were better. Jughead nearly fell over when she said that. Now back to the hotel. Clothes were switched to pj's. Phones put on charge and a movie to watch whilst snuggling. Betty was already in bed she was waiting for Jughead to get in. As he got in she moved closer to him. He put her hands around her waist and her head on his chest. They watched the movie in comfortable silence and both feel asleep. 

The following morning they woke up earlier not too earlier. It was early enough that they weren't wasting there day. Veronica and Archie didn't want to come with them. They had different plans they asked them if they wanted to go see the bridge with them but they told them they saw it last night. Jughead didn't really care. It meant that he could just be his self with Betty flirt and not have to hide it from those two. They haven't decided what they are yet so he doesn't want them too to know just yet. 

Today they were going to go for a hike at Twin Peaks and eat food in China Town. It was going to be amazing. Betty was so excited for the hike. She loved to hike and run so she was right in her element. 

They started the hike hand in hand. Jughead wearing his camera ready to shoot anything he wants. It wasn't a bad start Jughead was actually enjoy it. They stopped every so often so he could take some of his photography. 

Later on in to the hike it got hotter and hotter. Both stripping layers off to keep cool. Neither one complaining about it. Betty has caught Jughead checking her out and vise versa. Who could blame her Jughead was sexy and she knew it. " How long now Betts" he moaned. "Not long Juggie come on keep up" she said. She's almost like a million miles away but in reality she was about 6 or so metres a head of him. "Juggie if you make it to the top I'll give you a surprise" she said. That peaked his interest. "What is it Betty" he asked curiously. "You'll fine out later Juggie. That's if you keep up" she told him. 

In no time at all they reached the top of the hike. " I made it Betts. Now what's my surprise" he asked. "This" she said whilst kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. Now his head is resting on her shoulder. An older couple about in their sixties walked past them and said "You two are such an adorable couple. I remember being young and in love" the old woman said. "thank you" Betty said. "Your still young ignore what everyone else says" Betty told the woman. Betty could feel Jughead smile. "Do you guys want me to take a picture for you" she asked. "Yes please" both Betty and Jughead said. The woman snapped a few if them. She even took some when they weren't looking. 

They made there way back down the hike ready for food. They were walking past China Town and couldn't resist the smell. They ate in a Chinese restaurant. They were surprised they let them in looking like they did. A mess and full of sweat. Still thankful they let them in. 

On the way back to the hotel they saw Veronica and Archie across the street. They shouted them over. Reluctantly they let go of one another's hand and walked over to their friends. They were shopping. In true Veronica Lodge style that didn't surprise Betty. She use to feel uncomfortable that she had money to throw around but now she's use to it. Veronica always donates to charity so it isn't all wasted. They walked in to a gift shop and she saw this super cute fridge magnet she needed to add to the collection of souvenirs she had brought from the places she has been so far. Jughead still didn't let her pay for them. He's sticking to his word form the first night of the trip. Which is adorable she felt a little guilty. He reassured her it was fine and the guilt settled. 

They were now all back at the hotel hanging out. Talking, watching TV and showing each other pictures from what they did. It was fun. Soon they all started to leave so they could sleep. Jughead and Betty went back to their own room but before they could sleep they needed to mark the map. So that's exactly what she did with him by her side. "Hey Betts can you pass me my phone" he asked her. "Sure" she picked up his phone. As she picked it up he got a notification. She shouted to him as he was in the bathroom . "What does it say" he asks. "It's from Jelly. It says hope you having a great time. Hope you visit me" she told him. She clicked off the messages and saw his screen saver. It was one of the images the old couple took earlier. It made her swoon. The old woman was right they do look crazy in love. 

Now Jughead is in bed next to her, she passes the phone to him whilst he types out a reply. "Can we make a stop at Toronto to see Jelly" he asked her. "Of course Juggie I would love to see her again. Archie would too. I know for a fact he wants her to meet Veronica. So let do it. It gives us a chance to tell her in person about us" she says. He finishes messaging Jelly and puts his phone on charge. "And what exactly are we Betty " he asks. "I know we're taking things slow. Which we still can" she rambles on. "Betty what are you saying" he asks. "What I'm saying juggie is that. I want to be your girlfriend". There she finally said and admitted it aloud and she felt good about it. 

"Betty Cooper I would love for you to be my girlfriend" he told her. "So that's it" sue asks. "That's its Betts I'm your boyfriend. Your my girlfriend. Your not going to get rid of me that easy" he said. "I don't plan on it Jug" she said. 

She kissed him good night then fell a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Don't be a silent reader comment and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	7. Toronto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched 2/21 don't read this yet. Go watch that and come back.
> 
> There off to Toronto to see JB. What could happen? 
> 
> Is Gladys Jones what we expect her to be

They decided to go to Toronto the next day Veronica and Archie was fine with it. Jughead was ecstatic that he gets to see is little sister again. Well she wasn't so little anymore. 15 years old now she is growing up so fast. 

Jughead couldn't sleep last night he was tossing and turning all night. He was nervous to see his mum again. They don't have a good relationship. The only reason his mum let him see Jellybean was that she begged and begged. She even ran away to make a stance. That's why now she let's Jellybean see him. When Jughead found out he was on tears. His very own sister put her self in danger just so he can see her. He was happy he could get to see her but upset about what she has done. As soon he found out he rung her. 

He couldn't sleep he tried so hard. He just sat there admiring a sleeping Betty. Betty could sense Jughead looking at her. "Your staring" she mumbled. "I'm admiring" he told her. "It's creepy" she mumbled. "It's romantic" he whispered. "Uh um. Really" she mumbled half asleep. "Yes" he said whilst kissing her head. "Your gorgeous" he said again kissing her cheek. "Stop it" she said blushing. Kissing her again. "Umm. If you carry that on. We'll never get out of here" she said into the kiss.  "I'm okay with that".  "You might. But will Jelly, Ronnie and Arch won't be" she told him whilst snuggling into his hold. "Yeah. I'm still okay with that".  "Well a couple of minutes won't hurt" she gave in to him.

As they lay there in bed,all nice and cosy sharing kisses. Betty spoke up about the worries she is having.   "Hey baby" she said quietly. "What's a matter gorgeous" he asked.  "Are you sure that you can go face your mum. I know you don't well she can't stand you. Which is ridiculous because your an amazing talented goof. I know she gets under your skin". Betty asked worriedly. " I should be fine. I think. I mean she definitely does hate me but if I tell her about the book she might feel proud of me. Yet again she might despise of me if she reads it. I have you by my side. All that matters is that I get to see Jelly" he said. "Yeah that's all that matters. If I'm not there and the monster of Gladys Jones decides to ripe you apart call me. Please. I'll drop everything and come to you" she reassured him. He kissed her again. It was the type of kiss that was thoughtful, thankful, grateful and most of all I love you kiss. 

Back in Veronica and Archie's room they were running around ragged trying to organise them self. Veronica doesn't want a Alice Cooper rant that has been embedded into Betty since birth. Archie just wanted to hit the road he hasn't seen Jellybean since the last time him and Jughead made a trip down to Chicago and Toronto to see Mary and Jellybean. 

Archie and Veronica were all packed last night. All they did were leave out the stuff they were using tomorrow then they were ready to go. Archie ready a whole ten minutes ago Veronica had just finished. "Hey baby we should really head down to the lobby. You know we don't want to be late" Archie said. "Your right honey. Let's head down there now. No doubt our detective duo are probably already down there.

To there surprise they were the first one downs. They were actually on time and even arrived before Betty and Jughead. Which was an absolute shocker to them and also a worrier. When it comes to Betty she was never tardy she was always perfectly on time or a couple of minutes it early. 15 minutes have passed since the set time they were all supposed to meet. Veronica was getting inpatient and worried. She pulled her phone out and dialed Betty. No reply. Archie and Veronica decided to tag team them. Archie rung Jughead and Veronica rung Betty till one of them answered. 

Back in the hotel room Betty and Jughead had fallen back asleep. Both of them reawoke when there phones were blowing up with missed messages and phone call from the worried couple down stairs. Betty woke up and groggily answered the phone. "Hi V" she mumbled. "Betty where are you guys you were meant to be down here half an hour ago" she said annoyed. "Shit sorry B. We were a wake early this morning. Jug had a hard time sleeping. We must have fallen back a sleep. Give us 5, 10 minutes. We'll meet you in the van" she said whilst waking up more. "Fine but if your not there by the time you said you'll be there. We're setting off" she said. "We will V. I'm hanging up now. Goodbye" she said then hung up. "Jug we fell back a sleep. Veronica is having my ass. I had a Alice Cooper rant at her the other day for being late now she's going to give me it. She's going to ask questions. Oh god Jug what do we do" she asked nervously. "Well first we get changed. We packed last night so we're fine. We'll go down together and I'll help you slay any questions dragon Lodge throws at you. I promise" he told her than kissed her head. 

They got dressed as quickly as they could. They were dragging there luggage down to the lobby. Making so much noise as they could. They didn't mean to it was these loud suitcase. Honestly when are they going to make any with out them being so noisy you get a head ache when you have reach your destination. They have finally made it to the van. All luggage in the back. As they opened the van door Archie said this. "Oh my god. Look what the cat dragged in. Its like we'd done a freaky Friday" he joked. "Shut up Arch. I haven't had the best sleep. I'm so nervous to see JB. I kept Betts up most of the night as I was tossing and turning. We woke up early this morning and just feel back a sleep. It happens. Come on would you rather deal with a sleepless Jug or a Jug who's had sleep and is less snappy" Jughead defended them. Maybe a little too much as it could have come of as suspicious. "Your right man. Sleepless snappy jug I can punch in the face". Betty and Jughead had just put there seat belts on and they were ready to go. 

Betty reached for Jughead book again. This seemed to be a recurring theme when they were travelling:Betty would read, listen to music or sleep. Jughead would write, read, eat and sleep. Archie worked on some new songs, listened to music and sleep. Veronica would work on some new designs, talk to Betty, listen to music, go on her phone or sleep. Now here again Betty has Jughead's novel in her hands. She just couldn't put the book down. 

She has just read a paragraph that made her cry so hard she used so many tissues. She needed to talk breaks to read it.  

It read:  
The day the whole town found out who was the black hood . Is the day the Serpents went in to a turf war. We lost our best friend, a brother, most importantly a member of our family that day. We lost him due to an unfortunate event shot by a morning mother. Rip Joaquin, you was loved brother. Only we thought he was shot by a Bulldog. Well the civil war massive fight happened that day. Not just between North and South side. Not just between the Serpents and the Bulldogs but also the Ghoulies. All of this happened because of Mr Lodge. I tried my best to be a leader. To be a good person do what's right. I made a deal with the devil. I hoped and dreamed it worked but it didn't. I called her that day. You know who I'm talking about. Warrior Princess. I called her. I told her that I love her and I will never stop loving her and I'll see her soon. Granted we were only friends but I loved her. I needed her to know. She had to know. I needed her to know. Even if she thought I loved her platonically I  needed her to know how I felt. I went to the devil spawn. Penny Peabody. She had joined the ghoulies. Going there knowing what I was in for was terrifying. I thought I had made the right decision for my gang. My family. I was their leader I needed to do what I thought best. 

Going in was the easy part. Going to hell that's what it felt like. Each punch. Each kick. Was horrible. The pain was unbearable. Even worse than the gaulent. There comes a point where it all becomes too much. Where we get too tried to fight any more. So we give up. That's when the real work begins:to find hope where there seems to be absolutely non at all. That's when I focused on anything but what has happening to me. I thought about her. Her smile. Her laugh. The memories with her. At pop's, the blue and gold, sweet waters and late nights at hers and the trailer. The last thing I remember was going down. All I was focusing was her and the happy times. I remember this time I'd just got my serpent tattoo. I messaged her a photo of it. I remember her face timing me as soon as I sent it. You were so shocked. You me pops now then hung up. We were in our normal booth at pops. We ordered the normal. You made me strip off my Sherpa and flannel off so you could see it. You wanted to see it in real life. You traced the shape of it. My whole body lit up on fire by your touch. My body was tingling. I love that feeling when you were tracing it. That was the memory I thought of when a knife was ripping into me skin. The pain I felt was horrible the screaming I needed to scream. It was my own personal hell. 

I remember waking up in the hospital. My whole family there. Yes Dad, Mum and JB. Granted only mum pretend like she cared. As soon as it was just too off us. She reminded me I was just like my father a worthless piece of shit. I healed back the  tears. The only person who has seen me cry are here and my dad. That still stands to this day. She reminded me with my exact words I muttered to her in the blue and gold one day. We are not our parents and we aren't are parents we are our own person. We mess up we make mistakes but we learn from them. If you want to rebuild everything you have to tear it down. That's exactly what Mr Lodge was doing. The lesson I learnt from this and most of the serpents did was:is all you can do is be brave enough to get out there. We fought. We loved. We lost. We walked tall. But the most important lesson I've learnt whilst living in Riverdale was its not childish to hold on to hope it's actually hard, very very hard. 

Betty finished reading it. With multiple of breaks to while her eyes or blow her noise but she got through it. She remembers that day as if it was yesterday. She wanted to tell him than how she felt but he ended the call. She was a nervous wreck she rung FP. As soon as she got to the scene where all of that went on. FP and carried an unconscious Jughead towards us. He was covered in blood from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. She remembers looking at his arm. Just breaking down. Crying sobbing she couldn't control it. Who sick person could have done it to him. He looked so broken, vulnerable most of all he looked dead. Which that was her greatest fear. She just found out her Dad was the Black hood. He'd just been arrested. All she wanted to do is watch TV with Jughead. Then she got that phone call. The one that made her fear the worse. She thought that day couldn't get any worse. Boy was she wrong the day went from her worst nightmare to her own personal hell. 

She pulled her backpack open and put the novel back in her bag. To be honest she was tried from crying from the book and the the upbringing from tragic memories. She fell asleep in the car,which is unusual as she struggled to sleep on a daily basis. She doesn't usually sleep in car's or plane's unless she is exhausted. She slept for all the journey. Through the singing, the talking and the ranting. She slept through all of that and arrived at Toronto. 

Archie turned around from driving once he parked in the hotel parking lot. "So who's waking Betty up. I'm definitely not doing it. I hate a snappy Betty" he said to Veronica and Jughead.  "I'm not either. I get enough of her wrath back at home. When she sleeps through alarms on her sleepless nights" she told everybody. "It's fine I'll wake her up. You go get your room" Jughead said to them. They got there luggage out the back and made their way to the lobby. He gently shook her shoulder. "Hey Betts. Wake up. Baby. Wake up we're here" here said softly not to scare her. She mumbled and turned side. "Betts, Betty, baby we're here" he shook her shoulder again. She didn't wake up. He leant over to hear and started to place peppery kisses along her check and next. She moaned out a little before waking up and kissing him back. "Look who's awake now" he joked. "Are we here?" she asked. "Yeah we are and I promised JB that I'd pick her up after working her school's newspaper. So please hurry up" he asked her. Betty now fully awake. She got up pulled her stuff to the lobby. They checked in to their room and went to Veronica and Archie's room. 

They were in the room opposite from there's. They headed over to the door and knocked on it. 

Veronica and Archie had been in there room 10 minutes when they heard a knock on the door. Veronica went over to answer it. She looked through the spy hole. She saw a Jughead Jones giving Betty Cooper heart eyes. They look of love and admiration. She then opened it up to them. "Hey Guys. Come in" Veronica told them. "Hey. I promised Jellybean that I'll meet her at school. She should be finishing off the school newspaper in about half an hour. Me and Betty are setting off. If you want to join" Jughead explained to them.  "That's great man. Haven't seen here since we visited my mum last that was about a year and a half ago" Archie excitedly said. "I can't wait to meet her. Every time we all plan it something happens. Either work calls or I'm ill" Veronica said. 

They took a leisurely walk to her high school. They had time just to take a nice slow walk. They reached Jellybean school early. Jughead was nervous. He's realised he will be having an all so wonderful interaction with mother dearest soon. Jellybean and Jughead do keep in contact on a regular basis. He's just worried about the spiteful things his mother is spoon feeding her. Jughead had this nervous trait. He would mess with a piece of his floppy soft hair that escape the iconic grey beanie. He has raised his hand to twirl is fingers around his hair. Betty standing next to him. She placed her hand on his free hand. "Juggie, look at me" she asked so he did.  "Everything is going to be good. Your mother can't and won't get to you. Don't let her. We're all here to see JB and Toronto. Okay" she reassured him whilst squeezing his hand.  "Thank you so much Betts" is all he said before he saw the doors open. Betty than let go of his hand so he could walk up to JB when he see's her. 

That action didn't go unnoticed by Veronica. Yes it was normal for them to be that close and being each other emotional support but everything seemed different. They were both late to when they were supposed to meet this morning. The unusual thing about it was those two were never late. Not forget the way Jughead looked at her. Yes she noticed him looking at her that way before but this time it was more intense than normal. Veronica knew something was going on and she is on a mission to find out what. 

Jughead saw a teenage girl with ombre black and grey hair. Her hair naturally curly. Hair waisted jeans on a top that you see girls on tumblr or Instagram wear. Those rose ones. With a denim jacket on. As soon as the girl got closer you can see the prominent Jones features. Sharp jaw line and those deep sea blue eyes. She wore a bag pack filled with all her school work. 

Jellybean Jones had just finished the article for the raven newspaper. She was absolutely ecstatic to have finished it. She absolutely loves writing just like her brother. That's the thing. He brother had came to visit her for two days. Today and tomorrow. It was Friday so she had all day Saturday with him. She was walking out the door of the school into the parking lot. Jughead was in her eye distant. She stopped in shock. She wasn't expecting to see Betty Cooper ever again. To be honest she wasn't really expecting Archie. She also could see a raven hair woman holding Archie's hand. So that must be the famous Veronica Lodge she's heard so much about. Both from Jughead and Archie. 

She couldn't wait any longer now seeing Archie and Betty here as well. She ran as fast as she could to them whilst shouting Jughead's name to get his attention. "Jug. Jughead" Jellybean shouted.  He shouted her name back "Hey Jel". As soon as she got to the group Jughead pulled her in for a massive hug. "I've missed you so much Jell." he told he whilst hugging her still. "Me too Jug. I love you" she told him. "I love you too" he told his sister. He then released her out of his embrace so she could great the others. "Hello" Veronica said holding her hand out towards JB. "Hi so your the famous Ronnie. That Archie the player has fallen for. Since high school. Can I ask you a question?" she said in a serious tone. You could see Veronica tense up. Everyone dose that, when a person asks if they can ask you a question it could be about anything. "Yeah sure"Ronnie replied. "What magical powers have you got? Honestly how do you cope with him. Both of those boys. So annoying. Drive me insane" she joked. Veronica laughed in relief.  "Honestly I have no clue JB. Must be all those years you spend with them you learn to tolerate it or ignore it. What really helps is that me and Betty have a girls night every so often when there's no boys aloud. You can join one if you visit Jug in NYC" Ronnie offered. " yeah thanks so much Ronnie that would be amazing" she said. Archie came round and bear hugged her. He picked her up whilst doing so. Jellybean screaming. "Archibald Andrews put me down right now. You idiot" she yelled. As he lowered her down he asked  "how's you doing squirt" he asked. "Not too young to kick your ass Andrews" she said cockily. " Is that so JB?" she nodded her head. "Come at me then" he said jokingly . JB few a few jabs at his stomach. Making each one harder as she goes on. "Okay,okay,okay. You win Jelly. Your right you can still kick my ass" he mumbled in embarrassment. The other three stood there laughing so much that their eyes were watering. Jellybean than moved over to Betty and started to cry. "Hey Jell don't cry" she cooed in to her hair as they hugged. "I.. I.. I just missed you so much. I haven't seen you since I was little. I walked out the doors and couldn't believe it was actually you. I know we've talked over the phone when you and jug hang out. This is different your actually here" she snuffed. "I missed you too Jell. Your brother talks about you all the time. Look how much you've grown. Your a gorgeous woman now JB" Betty said to her. 

Jughead was watching this interaction by the side lines. Eyes tearing up. This didn't go unnoticed by Veronica. 

All of the hello nice to see you were out of the way. The gang and JB head to this dinner they walked passed earlier for food. 

"So JB what do you do at school?" Veronica asked curiously. "Well I work for the school newspaper. The lessons I chose to take last year and will be doing till I leave school. These history, good technology and health and social" she answered. "What do you want to be when your older JB?" Betty asked. " I don't want to be a writer like Jug. I know right shocker. I want to become a physiatrist" she answered truthfully. "You'd make a wonderful one" Betty told her. "How's the book going Jug" JB asked him. "Well JB funny you asked about that. I have something in my bag for you" he said whilst pulling a copy of his novel out . "They came out in stores today" he said whilst handing her the book . "Are kidding Jug. This is fantastic. I can't wait for mum to her about this" she gushed. "Me too Jelly". 

_______________

The next day. 

Last night they walked JB home. Gladys was still working. She knew Jughead was in town. She was probably trying to avoid him. 

The boys wanted a day by themselves with JB today. The girls were fine with that. They would all meet up later for a movie night or basically watch anything on Netflix night. 

Jughead and Betty didn't sleep in today they were up dressed and about to head out when Jughead stopped in the middle of the room. "Betty I can't face the devil. It's just going to me her, JB and Arch. She will rip me apart" he said worried. "Juggie you'll be fine. If you're not fine. Message me and I'll be there as fast as I can" she promised him. She then kissed him before they headed down to the lobby. 

They all set off together in till they needed to part ways. They all hugged each other a good bye. Betty whispered into Jughead ear.   " one text or phone call. I'll be there. I promise" she whispered. Than pulled away. 

The girls were going shopping. Having dinner maybe a few drinks. They haven't done a girly day in awhile now. 

The boys have just arrived at the house and rung the door bell. The one and only Gladys Jones answered the door. "Forsythe, Archibald it's been a long time" she said politely but sense the fake ness in her tone. "Good morning mother. I need to speak to you once your back from work. Would that be okay?" Jughead asked worried. "That's fine but if you excuse me. I'm going to be late for my bus" she said whilst walking past the boys. 

Jellybean was sat in the kitchen when the boys walked in. "Hi JB" they both said. "What do you want to do today?" Jughead asked. " well I have my camera and was wondering if we can just walk around Toronto getting some cool shots" she asked.  " I have mine too. That would be amazing. You want to do that Arch?" Jughead asked. "Yeah sounds good".  

They have just set off to the park when Jughead spoke up again. " so how's school" he asks. She signs and then answered. "Jug you of all people are asking me how high school is. You know the answer to that. It's hell. I can't wait to leave. I do exams next year graduate and off to college for me. I'm 16 next year and want to move the hell away from here" she ranted. "That bad" Archie asked .  "You have no idea" JB said. 

They found this wall dulled up of street art when they entered the park. Jellybean thought it was aesthetically pleasing and wanted to take some photos of it. Some with out people and some with people in. "Oh Jug come on. Please. Archie is willing to be my model. Won't you too do it together for me?" she asked giving the puppy dog eyes and pout. She knew Jughead couldn't say no to that face. "Fine. Only if I can take some of you in the same place" he asked . "Deal" JB said smiling so big. It could melt the coldest heart's of people. 

She directed the boys where she wanted them to be. How she wanted them to be for a couple. Then in the rest she told them to act like there's no camera wanting to shoot them. 

Click, click, click. 

She took her pictures. Pleased of how they turned out. Now it was her turn to be the model. She lived it. Acting carefree, like there was no pressure by her mum not to turn out like her father or brother. She loved hanging around with her brothers. Okay Archie wasn't by blood but he's been through a lot with them. 

They moved to more sections of the park. They took photo after photo in till they thought they should start heading back. 

Meanwhile whilst the boys were out with JB. The girls went shopping. Veronica wanted to see if she could incorporate any of those boring looks into something extravagant. She obviously could no doubt about it. They were in town. They were in this shop. They sold the most beautiful dresses. Betty had been eyeing one ever since she walked in the shop. Now having walked all over the shop. That was the dress that caught her attention. "B you should totally try it on" Veronica said excitedly.  "I don't know V" Betty said unsure. "Oh come on V it will look stunning on you".  "Fine" she said. She took it of the rack and went into the changing room. She walked out of the changing room to show Veronica.  "Eek. My God. Betty it's stunning"She screamed. " You don't think it's too much".  "Not at all". The dress was a black dress with spaghetti straps. It had a triangle cut out shape in the middle of her chest. It fit her body amazing. 

Betty fell in love with the dress. She just had to buy it. So she did. It would come in handy for a date or a wedding. Just something like that. Betty and Veronica both decided they could go for a Starbucks. 

They had ordered the drinks and a muffin each. "So Betty. How have things been" Veronica asked. "They've been amazing V. I'm loving this trip" Betty said. She was avoiding the question and Veronica knew it. "Come on B. Stop avoiding it. What happened back at the beach in LA?" Veronica asked.  "Nothing happened V" she lied. "Bullshit Betty. You and I both know that's a lie" she told her.   " I don't know what you mean V". Betty was playing dumb now. "Maybe I can jog your memory. 1)Yesterday morning your always on time. I mean always. Your either early or on time. There's never no being late with you. 2) The way Jughead looks at you. Yes I know he has always looked at you in that way. Major heart eyes. This time it was more in tense. 3) You holding Jughead hand yesterday. Yes it's for emotional support but you both usually let go after. You only let go when you saw the doors open. Still after that you were reluctant. 4) the way he looked at you and JB yesterday talking. He had tears in his eyes. Happy tears. He was looking at you like you hold the moon and stars. So Elizabeth Cooper. What happened in LA? " Veronica ranted. Betty just looked at her in shock. How did she notice all of those things. She thought they were being shuttle but apparently not." Oh don't let me forget the flirting on the beach that happened in LA. So open up B"she said. "Fine. You have got me. Obviously you know about the kiss in Seattle. Whilst you guys when to the beach bar we talked. It first started by him asking me how far I'd gotten in his novel. I had gotten past a paragraph he wrote about me. He wrote about how much he loves me and how I was his anchor. You'll have to read it. You'll know which one as he calls me the Warrior Princess of the South side. Anyway I asked Warrior Princess was. He told me she was me. We opened up about our feelings and now we're here. Figuring things out"Betty said nervously. "That's amazing B. Finally. You have to message Kev" She said. "V I will when Juggie and I tell people. Promise you won't tell anyone. That includes Arch". "I promise V". 

Back at the house Jug and Jelly was editing there photo's they took whilst Archie was playing on JB's xbox. Gladys not home from work yet. The girls should be around in a couple of hours. 

"Hey Jug. Look at this" Jellybean said whilst she finishing her first edited picture off . "That's amazing JB. Definitely better than I was at your age"he said. " Wait did Jug just admit he was old Arch" JB asked him. "Yeah. You totally did man" Archie said. "Well if I'm old Archie is old too" Jughead fried. "Yeah what ever man. We're not as old as Nana Blossom" Archie said. "That's true" Jughead said. 

They sat there edited a few more photos before Jug's phone went off. "Jelly would you pass me it please" JB picked the phone up. She looked at the message. "It's from Betty. On way there now see you soon X" she read around. Archie dropped the pad and sat next to Jellybean. Archie took the phone off of Jellybean. "Give me my phone back Arch" Jughead said annoyed . Archie looked at his background. It was a picture of them they took the couple of days ago on the hike. Snuggled together standing looking at each other in awe. Archie then showed Jellybean the phone. "Oh my god. Forsythe when did this happen. I'm looking through your camera roll both phone and camera" JB said excitedly. "Do I even have a choice" he asked. "You don't. I want to know all the details" JB said. "I want to know what you haven't told me" Archie said. As Jellybean was looking through is camera rolls of the pictures of the road trip but mostly pictures of Betty. Jughead had explained all of it from start to finish. "Archie you have to keep shut about it. No one knows about us. Jelly I know you won't tell anyone" Jughead said. "I'm so proud of you Jug" JB said proudly. "So it's only fair. As you know who I'm dating who are you dating" he asked. "How did you know I was seeing someone" she asked. "Brothers just know Jelly" Archie said . "Exactly so spill" he said. "Fine he's in my classes. He's amazing he's smart handsome goofy and talented his name is Damon"she said with a massive grin on her face. Archie and Jughead were looking at each other with the look. " So Arch do you think we need to have a brotherly conversation with Damon"Jughead asked smugly. " I think we do" he agreed. "Tell him not to mess with her". "yeah". The conversation about relationships died down just before the girls arrived again. 

They all sat in the living room watching movies and shows laughing messing around with Instagram stories. Just having a good time. 

Gladys had just arrived home from work. She went to go get changed into some comfy clothes before the conversation she's been dreading all day. There was a knock at the door. "Some one get that" Gladys shouted. Jughead got up an answered the door. "Hello. Who are you" Jughead asked the boy in front of him. "I'm Damon Sir" the boy said . "Oh please Damon don't call me that. I'm not that old. Let me get JB for you" he said and shut the door. 

He walked into the living room. "Archie remember the conversation we need to have with a certain somebody. He's at the door" Jughead said whilst looking at JB. Archie, Jughead and JB all shot up running to the door. "Hi Damon. Let me tell mum I'm off to the movies" JB said. JB walked up stairs to remind her mum about her date with Damon. Meanwhile at the door Jughead and Archie was given him the talk. "Don't hurt her" Jughead said. "I would never Jughead" Damon said. "She is the only sister I have and we're not blood" Archie said. "On the other hand I am. I would be for my blood or for the people I love. So don't hurt her please. I don't know what she's told you but. Just don't hurt her" Jughead said. "I won't I promise". Just after that JB arrives. 

JB left then did Archie and Veronica. Jughead still needed to speak to his mum. He doesn't want to be completely alone. He wanted Betty there just in case. 

Gladys was in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine. "Can we talk now mum" he asked. "Yeah sure" she answered. "I know you think I have fallen or followed in Dad's footsteps but I haven't. I am my own person. God yes I've made stupid mistakes. I have a massive ugly scare to prove it. I'm not ashamed of it. Its a reminder of how far I've come. I've nit ashamed of what side of the town I was brought up in. I was proud never ashamed. I've made it some where mum. I'm out of Riverdale. I share a flat with Archie. I have an amazing job. I have an incredible girlfriend and whom I love dearly. I have also become a published author. I've made it places. I don't know what I ever did to you". Jughead ranted out. Gladys is sat there laughing. "What haven't you've done. You are going to end up like FP. Father like son the saying is. You'll mess everything up. The job, the book and this so called girl friend of whom you love. Don't you understand Jughead you Jones men are cursed. Your the work from the devil. The only reason why I let you in my house is because of Jellybean other wise you wouldn't be here" she shouted out in rage to him . "Fine mum next time Jelly can come to NYC. She can get to see the city. Do some travelling and the best part of it. The best part is that you won't be able to see me. I try so hard to please you. All I ever wanted was a mother that cares. No I never got that. The only every mother figure I got was from Mary Andrews and thank god for her" Jughead shouted. There was silence through out the house. Betty was in the living room. She could hear all of the argument. Even the part that he loved her. She loved him too so much.  
"GET.THE.HELL.OUT.MY.HOUSE.NOW.FORYSTHE". she raged out. Then slapped him across the face as hard as she could. 

Jughead walked out the house. Betty following him behind him. They were in utter silence in till they got back to the room. Jughead broke down on the bed. Holding his face where she had slept him. Betty lied down next to him pulling him in close. She hated seeing him like this it pained her. "Jughead. Your non of those things she called you" She told him. "I know... I... It just I think I've ruined my chances of seeing Jelly" he cried out. "Oh Baby. You haven't. Your mum is taking it out on you for her mistake years ago. She realised she should have taken both of you" she said . "You really think so" he asked her. "Jug look who your asking. How messed up are the coopers" she said and chuckled to her self after. " Your right he said and laughed with her. 

" Also Jug". 

"Yeah" 

"I love you too" she told him holding his gaze. 

"So you heard that" he asked her. "The walls are very thin. I'm sorry I didn't mean to." No it's fine" he said and kissed her. 

"Betty Cooper I love you" and he officially told her. After that they fell asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this story so far


	8. Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next stop for the four cour is Chicago.
> 
> Who lives in Chicago.

Once Archie and Veronica got back to the hotel they got a heart wrenching message from Betty. It was basically a run down of what went down at the Women Jones House. 

Archie was worried. He hadn't heard or seen him this way in a long time. He was worried so worried he called Mary Andrews up. 

It took her two rings before she answered. It was late when he was calling. He knew that it was late where they were.  "Hello darling how are things?" she asked. He breathed in and out before speaking. "Not great mum. It's Jug" he said worriedly. "What about him. Arch what's gone on" she asked in a stern voice. He knew she was doing that because she was concerned for Jug. He was like her second son. The older one. The academic one. Archie was the jock. She knew that. He still got good grades. She's surprised anyone of those kids did. With what went on in the town of prep. "I'm. I mean we're in Toronto at the moment" he said. "Visiting JB?" she asked. "Yeah mum. We were but then Gladys Jones happened. Luckily it was at the end of the day and we're leaving tomorrow. But mum he's not in good shape. She's really done a number on her" he told her. " honey"she said.   " Do you remember how he's been planning that surprise trip for Betty " he asked her. " Yes honey. The one the four of you are on. Your meant to be visiting" she said. "Yeah well we're on it. I was wondering if we can come visit you tomorrow for a couple of days. We haven't seen you in awhile. Me and Jughead miss you so much and I think it will do him some good. You know seeing you" he explained.  "Absolutely. I have the spare rooms here. You can stay at my house. Oh wait will Betty and Jughead mind sharing a room. Of course they won't. What about a bed?" she asked. "They won't mind mum". Archie said whilst smiling remember the conversation between the three of them earlier. Him, JB and Jug. He wrapped up the conversation with his mum and joined Veronica in bed. 

Now it's the next day. They are all on time. Van packed up with everything in it. They were all set and ready to go. 

Jughead got out his laptop and started writing a new chapter for his next novel. 

Betty once again had her own copy of his first novel in her hands. She was reading it and once again a paragraph stood out. 

It read:  
There's so many secrets the town of prepped kept. That town had no prep at all. That was the facade they set out for the rest of the world to see. If you look closer between the cracks you can see the town of prep facade true colours. Dark, terrifying even blood  curdling. 

People wonder why the children of that town are so messed up. Is it because they've followed their parents foot steps. No. It's it because they never got a normal childhood. Bingo. That's why the friendship we made in the town of prep will last a life. After all we have been through hell and back. You would be surprised it even brought said Bully and the bullies victims together. Funny ironic things happen in the town of prep. 

She carried on reading. He's right. She thought by reading it. She never thought that Cheryl would date Toni. That the serpent and the bulldogs will be friends now. They aren't there parents. They managed to get out of the town of prep. 

She put the book away for awhile and sat closer to Jughead. She leant her head on Jughead and fell asleep. She feels safe with Jughead by her side. She still hasn't got much sleep from when her Dad rung her. She's been having nightmares. She would start getting restless and begging to wake up. Jughead would wrap her up in his embrace. Betty fell asleep on his shoulder then Jughead followed shortly after. 

Veronica looked at then in the back. "They look adorable together" Veronica said to Archie.  "Yeah they do. I'm guessing you know" he asked her. "I do. When did you find out" she asked him curiously. "Me and JB found out by accident. He has then as his background image" he said whilst chuckling. "Your joking?" she asked. "Nope deadly seriously. How did you find out" he asked his girlfriend. "Oh Archiekins a girl knows when her best friend is seeing someone. I also made her tell me yesterday" she told him. 

The couple's switched at the half way mark. Jughead and Betty were up front driving. Veronica and Archie a sleep in the back. "Thanks for last night" he tells her. "It's no problem Jug" she said.  "So I should tell you something" she said. "Tell me what Betts" he asks her. "Well... Um... Veronica knows about us she found out" she said nervously. All he did was laugh.   "What's so funny Juggie?" she asked. "Arch knows about us. JB too accurately" he said. "How?" she asks. "Well you messaged me and I asked JB to pass me my phone. She read out the message. Then Archie took my phone saw my background. JB wouldn't let it go till I told her. So" he said. She laughed to her self. He joined with her. "So we weren't that subtle " she said. "No we were. We just have very nosy friends" he told her. "Ye but I love them". "Me too" she agreed with her. 

They arrived to Chicago. Everyone awake trying to figure out which way to go to find Mary's house. In the end they decided to ring her. She navigated them through the streets of Chicago to her house. She wasn't there yet though she was still at work. She told them to make their self at home and there having a home cooked meal tonight. 

They were parked out side her house. Veronica and Archie were getting ready to leave the van until Betty stopped them. "Guys hang on a minute Jughead and I need to speak to you" she told them. They shut the doors and held back so they could hear what they needed to tell them. "Archie I know you know" Betty said. Then Jughead spoke   "Ronnie I know you know" he said. Archie and Veronica knew exactly what they were talking about but decided to play dumb.   "We don't know what your talking about guys" Archie said.    "Cut the bullshit Archie. She knows you know man" Jughead told him. "Maybe this might jog your memories" Betty said whilst pulling Jughead in for a kiss. Jughead was caught off guard he had no clue she was about to do that. He got over the shock and surprise of it and started to kiss her back. They then pulled away and saw there friends face. "Okay we were playing dumb but I wasn't expecting that B" Veronica said. "Well we needed to jog your memories V. Isn't that right Juggie?" she asked him. He was flustered. His cheeks rose red from blushing. "Yes definitely" he agreed with his girlfriend. 

They all got out of the car and headed inside the house. Archie and Jughead knew where Mary kept the spear keys. Mary had told them which rooms they had so they could put there luggage in them. 

Betty and Jughead were inside there room. Betty laid down in bed reading one of the books she brought with her. Jughead crawled on the bed next to her places kisses all along her neck. "hmm Jug if you keep doing that. We might be bed bound for the rest of the night" she sighs out . "I'm okay with that" he says as he takes the book out her hand.  "Oh really" she asks whilst cradling his lap. He then placed his hands over her waist drawing small circles there. "Definitely" he said before going in to kissing her. The kiss was slow and sensual. Full of love, passion, want and need. Betty parted her lips open slightly so Jughead tongue can travel and explore her mouth. She was moaning with the pleasure of how he made her feel. How his tongue in his mouth made him feel. She slowly rocked her hips against him to tease him. "Betts" he said. "What Juggie" she said innocently. "If you do that we are definitely are room bound" he moaned into a kiss. He was toying with her top. In till he took it off her. "Is this okay" he asks. "It's perfect Jug" she said. She then took his top of so they were semi naked. His hands tracing her body. Her skin feels alight. Kissing each other endlessly in till they heard the door open. "Oh my gosh" Veronica said with Archie in pure shock behind them. Jughead passed Betty her top so she could cover up and feel less embarrassed about the situation.  "Jesus don't you guys ever knock" Jughead said annoyed.  "We're sorry. Um we're meet Mary at her work so. We'll meet you down stairs in a couple" Veronica said.

Veronica and Archie went down stairs to wait for them. Betty putting her shoes on whilst Jughead put his top on. "To be continued" Betty said. "In a hotel. With locks so they have to knock" Jughead added.

They walked down stairs hand in hand. Trying to forget about what just happened.  " So about that" Veronica said.  "We're sorry" Archie added.   "We'll never speak of that again. You did the same of us so it's only fair" Veronica stated. 

They walked to Mary's work building and waited in the reception for her. The receptionist gave Mary a call to let them know their there. 

Mary walked out the lift with tones of folders in her hands. Half of them spilling out in till the boys came to her rescue and helped her.  "Thanks boys" she said. "No problem mum" Archie said. "It's no problem Mrs Andrews" Jughead said. "Please jug how many times its Mary or you can call me mum. I know I'll never be here. I've always tried to be there for you. Your like my son. Jug" Mary said. "Thanks Mum. I'm so thankful. Your not her. Thank you for all what you and Fred has done for me" he told her. Bringing tears to Mary's eyes. "Look at how my boys are all grown up. It doesn't seem like it was yesterday you were in nappies or up in that tree house" Mary said. "Where are the girls?" she asked excitedly. The boys pointed to them sitting down on the sofa.

The girls were waiting on the sofa for the boys to get back with Mary. They wanted to give them some privacy before they joined. Mary walked over to them and gave them a big welcoming hug.  " look at how grown up you two are. So gorgeous" she told me. "Thank you Mrs Andrews. You look flawless as ever" Veronica said. "Thank you Mary. You look gorgeous" Betty said. " Oh Ronnie we've known each other awhile now. Please it's Mary" she told her. "Now let get you guys home. You must be starving" Mary said. "Mum your a legend" Archie said.   "Food you read my mind Mary" Jughead said. Veronica and Betty gave each other the look. They then rolled their eyes and giggled. 

They walked out to Mary's car. Veronica and Archie hands liked together like how they always walk. Jughead and Betty shyly holding hands. Mary opened the boot so the boys could put her files there. Then they all filed in to the car. 

Once they got back to hers she started on the food. As the food was in the oven both of the couples went off to do their own things. 

Veronica and Archie was sat inside cuddled up by the fire. Betty and Jughead were out side on the porch swing watching the sunset. Betty lead down. Her head on Jughead lap and a blanket over her and partly over him. "This is nice" Betty spoke up. Jughead smiled. "Yeah it is. Here watching the sunset. Just the two of us"he said softly. " No crazy parents. No horrible Co workers. Just us. Can I tell you something Jug"she asks. "Sure anything" he said. "Promise not to laugh" she said. "I promise" he promised her. "Seal it with a kiss. Then you can't go back on your word" she said. "I promise" he said whilst leaning down to kiss her. "I thought about this. Us here. Not here, here in Chicago. Anywhere to be honest. Back in Riverdale. When you came to my house to calm me down. Like you always did. I thought about us, as a couple. We're anywhere but Riverdale. We have a nice house not too flashy but not too small. We would have a porch swing so we can sit on it whilst our children play in the garden. We would snuggle like this. Then when our children get tried they would snuggle on our laps. We would watch the sunset together as a family. Once the sun goes down we'd carry them to bed. Kiss them goodnight. We would promise each other that they will have a better childhood than us. Be less messed up as we are" she said. He laughed not at the story no but at the fact that he'd thought similar things. She elbowed him. "Ow" he said. "You'd promise you wouldn't laugh. I know it's stupid. That's what kept me going sometimes" She explained. "No baby it's not stupid. I've thought about similar things. I was laughing because I found it ironic" he said. "Tell me it. Tell me your version of Our future" she asked him. "Okay don't laugh" he said. "No promises" she teased him. He knew she was teasing him so he gripped her side and started to tickle her. He laughed her laugh. It was like sweet music to his ears. "Fine. Fine Juggie. I promise" she finally gave up. "Okay. It's similar to yours. Actually I would for that to happen. It would be out of Riverdale and Toronto. We can live anywhere else. You would be my side with two beautiful children. A boy and a girl. The boy would be furiously protective over his sister and mother. Archie and Veronica live near by. They have children if there own. They would come over we would sit outside watch them play. We would say how far we've come. Then our little boy would want Daddy and Uncle Arch to play. The girls would get board and asked to go bake with mummy and auntie V. You would give in the their pouty faces. It's a summer holiday so it's fine. When we put them to bed we read them a story. We would sneak out and try not to wake them" he told her. "That's perfect Jug. Some day all of that will happen to us. We've gotten through Riverdale we can get through anything" Betty said.  "Oh I forgot to add in. Kevin would spoil them rotten. Our little girl would want to be as cool as auntie JB and Toni. Cheryl will adore them. Fangs and Sweet pea will by them leather jackets so they can be cool like their uncles" he add. "I would love that Juggie. Some day" Betty said. 

Betty and Jughead stay there a little longer. Jughead hands going through Betty's hair. It's making her all relaxed and sleepy. She was falling a sleep when she heard the door open.  "Hey guys dinners ready in 10"she said. " Thanks Mary"Jughead and Betty both said. "Archie and Ronnie are platting it up for me" she said. She paused before she spoke again.  "So how long has this been going" she asked whilst learning against the frame of her porch. "A week or so" Jughead answers. "It's been a long time coming" Mary said. "Too long if you ask me" Jughead said.  "Far too long. I guess Riverdale made us blind to what was right in front of us" Betty answered. "It dose that. It suffocates people too" Mary truthfully said. "I'm glad you four came out of there a live". "Meet too" they both agreed with her. "DINNER" Archie shouted. They all got up and made their way to the kitchen. 

They all made there way around the dinner table. They all got stuck in. The food was that delicious they ate it all in silence. "That was delicious mum" Archie said. "Best meal I've had in a while" Jughead said. Betty leant over and nudged him. "Hey what was that for?" he asked her. "You two both come over to mine and V each week for a home cook meal. So your saying my food sucks. I take full offence to that Jones" Betty said . "No baby I didn't mean that. Yours and Ronnie's food is amazing but nothing beats Mary's food" he said trying to talk his way out of it. "Me and Ronnie tried to teach you boys to cook. But honestly there is no hope. Last time we tried to show you our kitchen was a mess. The worst it's ever been" Betty said. "That's why we moved it from our place to yours" Veronica added. "Wow so your telling me my boys can cook now" she asks the girls. "On a some what edible level" Betty joked . "Actually Betts I'm getting better I can actually cook pasta with out burning it" Jughead said. "I would love to see that" Veronica said whilst laughing "Fine. Me and Archie will cook for everyone tomorrow" Jughead said. Archie gave Jughead a worried look.  "I can't wait" Mary said excitedly. "Me too" both the girls said together. 

They finished their food, washed and cleaned up before heading to bed. Tomorrow Mary going out with the girls whilst they leave the boys to do there magic in the kitchen. 

_________

The next day followed Betty rolled next to her and found an empty space on the bed. She got up quietly trying not to disturb the rest of them in the house. She tip toed down stairs to find Jughead typing away on his laptop with a coffee in hand. She then looked to the side of him and had some company. Mary Andrews was sitting next to him. They looked deep in conversation so Betty decided to leave them be and head back up stairs to get ready for the day. 

Jughead was sat outside on the porch swing. He was typing away at his laptop until Mary sat down with him. "Morning Jug" Mary said quietly not wanting to disturb the people around them as it was still pretty early. "Morning Mary" he replied back to her. He was still typing away. Jughead types that fast that sometimes you think he's going to wear away the keys and burn them. "So how was Toronto?" she asked. Jughead groaned "Archie told you what happened didn't he?" he replied back. "Yes only because he cares about you. He told me the night it happened. So come on Jug how do you feel" she asked again. "Like crap. She slapped me across my face because she didn't like what I had to say. Well it was her fault all I was doing was telling her how I finally got my novel published. Maybe she could have been happy for me. I just wanted her to know that not all Jones men are the same"he said. She was taken back by what he's said. "What Jug she slapped you. That bitch. Mind my language. Also you've published your novel. Congratulations Jughead that's been your dream since a child. That's amazing you've succeeded. The Jones men aren't bad Jug. I've known your dad all my life. He's loyal and caring. He dose what he thinks is right in that moment that protects his family and the people he loves. You are amazing Jughead your not any of those words she yelled at you out of spite" she reassured him. "I know I'm not but for once in my life. For once I wanted her to be proud of me that's all" he said disappointedly. "Oh honey. I know. She's not worth it. She'll come running back once she knows what she has done. Jellybean won't stand for it either" she said . "you know as well as I do it's it's not about what you look like, or your job or how successful you are. It's about having the people in your life that you love and who loves you. That's all that matters. There's days where you feel like you can conquer anything and it feels like everything will be okay but we have to get a little messed up before you can step up. That's exactly what all you kids have done. You've stepped up in the worst messiest parts of your life so fair. You've conquered those hard days. Now you want to do best for you but there's always going to be some part of you that's want to impress your mum. Just know Jughead she hasn't got a problem with you. She has the problem with her self, she regrets not taking both you and Jelly. She regrets leaving you in Riverdale and facing all that. She takes it out on you as it makes her feel better. She doesn't like the fact that your succeeding with out her. Most importantly with put her guidance".  Mary reminded Jughead . "Yeah probably. It just sucks. I don't know why bad things happen to good people. It's just not fair. I know what your about to say right now. Life not fair but I'm sick of it"he said truthfully to her. 

The rest of the day was spent with the girls out whilst the boys try and prepare tea. 

Archie nearly cut his fingers of serval times. They nearly had to take him to the emergency room. Luckily Jughead decided to take that over whilst he made Archie go out and buy more pasta as they burnt the first lot they had in. 

Once Archie was back the pasta was boiling. They washed and cleared up as they went along. Betty had been very strict about that. She had always said whilst cooking you must use a mess bowl. It was the Alice Cooper in her awakening and coming out to play. 

Jughead left the room to go to the toilet and Archie has nearly burnt the pasta for the second time in a row. If Jughead didn't come down when he did they would be having take out for dinner. 

The boys were just finishing up and plating up when the girls walked through the door with Mary. "Had a nice day?" Archie asked. "It was amazing Archie. Mary has been amazing showing us around" Veronica said. "How's the cooking been" Mary asked. The boys faces instantly dropped with horror. The girls started to laugh. "How many times did you burn the pasta this time?" Betty asked. She full well known they had. She could smell the burning smell in the air. It's written all over their faces also they had saw Archie earlier but he hadn't seen them. "Once" Jughead said sheepishly. "Let's eat. We've worked up an appetite girls" Mary said. 

They sat around the table whilst the boys handed their food. At first the girls were cautious about trying it. The last time they ate the boys food they made they got food poisoning. Mary was the first to try it. She didn't have a look of discuss on her face so Betty tried it next. Veronica was the last one to try it out of the women. All of them were moaning with delight. "Boys this is amazing" Mary praised them. "Well actually Jughead did most of the work. I burnt the pasta" Archie said. "Oh my gosh who knew Jughead Jones could cook" Veronica joked. "This is amazing Juggie. Your cooking for me more often" Betty said. "Of course baby" Jughead replied to Betty. They all ate and finished their food. 

They had a movie night with Mary before heading to bed as their leaving tomorrow morning. 

When Betty and Jughead got into their room. Betty and Jughead changed into their pj's. Betty did it first. As she was waiting for Jughead he jumped on the bed scaring her. She let out a little scream and faced away from him. "You Forthsye are horrible" She mumbled. He pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry Betts. I love you" he said whilst hugging her and placing kisses in the nook of her neck. "It's a good thing I love you Jug". She turned around and started kissing him. 

It got heated very fast as like it did yesterday morning. "Juggie, we should stop. We can't not here. Not right now in Mary's home" she whispered making sure to not to wake anyone. "To be continued" he quoted her from yesterday. 

They snuggled up together and slowly drifting off in the safety and comfort from each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter.
> 
> Don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr


	9. New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Stop is New Orleans. What can happen. Is Mary going to let this thing with Gladys just blow over.
> 
> What will happen in New Orleans

Mary never liked Gladys Jones that's for sure. Didn't like her in high school and god she despises of her now. Through out all the years she's known her she was always a spiteful bitch. Mary should have known. Co-captain of the cheerleader team. Dating the jocks. Cheating on her boyfriend.

It's ironic really, how Mary wanted the life that Gladys had in high school. The popular kid. Mary was also a cheerleader. The one they hide at the back. Mary was on the debate team not the home committee. No Mary was known as the geek and Gladys was known as popular. How funny that it is. They used to be best friends in till Gladys started  hurtful rumours about Mary. That's all just children stuff looking back to it but now. Now it's more.

The anger and the range that's coursing through her bloodstream at the moment for Gladys Jones. It's too infuriating. The second she waves good bye to those gorgeous, loving extraordinary kids. Is the very second she will be making an all consuming conversation. Maybe even with two parties.

Both couples are packed and ready. Suitcases in the van already to set up and off. Emotions running high. They all get through breakfast that Mary made with out no tears. 

Now it's time for them to say their goodbyes until  the next time they see each other. It'll be at Christmas, ever since the black hood they've all gotten together at Fred's house. Everyone brings some food. It's been there tradition. They feel safe and happy when they do it. 

Mary has gathered them all outside. The vans all packed up and ready. She's not letting them go in till she gets a few new photos of them. Obviously she's taken a lot through out the weekend but she wants a group photo of them. 

"You guys aren't going until I get some photos of you guys. I need some more that aren't out dated. Now come on gather in front of the van." She said as they all gather in front of then van. 

They were gathering themselves in to a comfortable position for the photo. What they didn't know was she has already taken a few candid shots of them. They look so happy and care free, mostly they look young in love. She took a photo of them once they were ready. 

They all said there tearful goodbyes. Mary stood and waved them goodbye before heading back to the house to make a much needed phone call. 

The phone rang serval times before the person on the other line answered. "Hello this is Gladys Jones speaking. How may I help you?" 

"Hi Gladys it's Mary Andrews." 

"Mary to what do I owe this pleasure." She asked in a sweet caring tone. 

"Stop with the bullshit Gladys." Mary spat out whilst losing her patience with her. 

"What do you mean Mere?" 

Mary was a ball of rage. Fred always said when she'd get angry she turns in to a right spit fire. 

"Don't Mere me. I had the kids over." 

"Oh. What has Forthyse said to you." She asked with a seizing tone. 

"Gladys why don't you stop projecting all your anger and problems out on him. He'll be more of an adult than we'll ever be." 

"Yeah right Mary. Hot dog is more responsible than he is." 

"Shut the fuck up. Stop being a crazy psychopathic bitch. Stop putting so much pressure on him. Stop blaming him for something you did."

"Whats that's supposed to mean?"She asked pretending to play the dumb card. 

" Are you serious right now. Your taking it out on him. You think he's going to turn out like Fp. Well here's a reality check FP is a better parent than you'll ever be. Yes he made mistakes but he right his wrongs. Your mad at your self that you didn't take Jug with you when you had the chance. "

" Mary!"

" Don't Mary me. Let me finish. He wants a relationship with his mum. You've fucked it up. All he wanted to do was make you proud. Not live in his parents shadows. He told you about his published book. You slapped him. I mean I knew you were a bitch but I never took you for heart less until now. Those kids have gone through hell and back in Riverdale. They've gone through stuff that people there age shouldn't have. There more of an adult we'll ever be. I know how bad your hurting. Guilt consuming you. I feel it too. I should have brought Archie to Chicago. I did something though I went back and supported them. What did you do? Nothing. You've hurt Jughead so many time throughout his life, you have well and truly fucked things up. You should apologise that's a start. Let him decide if he wants to carry the relationship out. Your so lucky Jellybean wasn't there. Let me tell you something Gladys we're not in high school anymore. Get a fucking grip of your self and care about others for once. Especially your fucking children for god sake. "

Mary needed to rage out at Gladys. Gladys needed to be put in her place. Mary has seen Jughead hurt so many times throughout his life because of her it was unfair. She hung the phone up after she said that. She could have carried on she would have. She didn't want to make things worse for Jughead. 

___________

They've been driving for a while now. They've just  hit some traffic. Archie has put his new demo on for all of them to listen to. In the middle of listening to that track someone's phone began to ring. It wasn't Archie or Veronica nor Betty's it was Jughead. 

Jughead pulled his phone out to see who was calling him. As he pulls out this phone and the caller ID pops up. It's the one person who he doesn't want to speak with at all. He wishes she will go burn in hell. No that's her place she'll feel right at home in hell with her husband the devil. 

Jughead declined the phone call and put it back in his pocket. "Who was that Juggie?" 

"Just PPI Betts."

Only it wasn't. The  phone rang multiple times in a row and he ignored every single one. He had no intentions to  speak to the she devil any time soon. 

"For god sake Jughead answer your damn phone." Veronica yelled in annoyances. 

"Jug I think you should answer who ever it is" Betty said. "If you don't I will for you." 

"Oh I don't think so Betty."

"I do. Watch me!" 

They are slowly coming out of the traffic but in the mean time Betty unbuckled her  belt. She than cradled him. His hand went up around her so she wouldn't fall back. She goes in for a kiss. That keeps him distracted whilst she snakes his phone out of his pocket. She pulls away and waves the phone in his face. He quickly snatches it back off of her. Betty knelt up and reach for the phone. She then rubs against him. He groans at the action. She repeats it a few times. In till he dropped the phone. She then climbs off of him and accepts the phone call. 

She mouthed to him. Don't stop me. I'm sorry I love you. He just sighs and looks at her. The person on the other line finally speaks up. 

"Finally, Forthsye. I wanted to apologise about what went down." 

Betty's hand moved to hold his tight. The phone is on speaker so Jughead can hear what she has to say. 

"Actually Mrs Jones. It's Betty Cooper here."

"Is Forthsye there?" 

"I'm here Gladys." 

"Forthsye can I speak to you?" She asked but before he could speak Betty spoke up. 

"Actually Gladys before you do I would like to speak to you. What I'm about to say, I know I have no right to say but I've bitten my tongue for too long now."

"Betts!" Jughead said worriedly. She gave Jughead a look. He knew all too well what that look meant. He knew there was no chance anyone was about to stop her. He also knew she was doing it for his best interest and she was sorry but it needs to be said. 

"What is it?" She asked trying to keep her facade up of the perfect polite woman. 

"You can stop with the act for a starters."

"What act you bitch!" She seized venom in her tone.

"Don't call her that" Veronica and Jughead both said outraged. 

"You act like this polite good mum when in fact you're the worse parent. Even worse than my dad. That's saying something." 

"I'm no way near like your crazy father. You must be crazy just like him." 

"Yes he's done fucked up things. Too fucked up and I hate his existence but at least he has never physically hurt me."

"Oh is Elizabeth feeling hurt". Gladys asked in a mocked tone. 

"Now listen. You don't know how you've hurt Jug. You don't realise the damage you've caused. My feels aren't hurt. I've been through hell and back your words won't phase me. Yes you always tell Jughead he's going to end up like his father but fuck you. Fp is an amazing man. Everyone makes mistakes. At least he actually dealt with everything. He sobered up for Jughead. If I recall properly he only went of the wagon as you left with his daughter. So isn't that your fault. In the end FP was the father Jughead needed. But you'll never be the mother he needs. I have always defended you. How fucking juvenile and stupid I was. I kept telling him,oh she's probably changed,do it for jelly. God was I wrong. You might even be as bad as Penelope Blossom. God my mum is so controlling but she will never be as bad as you. Thank god me and my mum are in a good relationship now. We have a good bond. Do you ever actually think about what you do to Jughead? "

" No" She mumbled. 

"Well I can tell you. I've seen him cry and so broken. He never cries in front of people. Never let's his guard down. You destroy him. I've seen him so broken from you through out his life I've lost count. I help him. I support him. I love him so much. I see how strong and brave he is. How amazingly talented he is. Your lucky to be is mum. I can't believe you slapped him and said all those spiteful things about him. Yes he's not perfect. Nobody is. Also we grew up in riverdale for God sake. We have always been the adults. When are we going to have people looks after us for a change. You slapped your own son. For God knows what reason. You should be ashamed of your self. Yes jughead said some hurtful things. That's been years of built up tension exploding out of him. Your a bitch. Your lucky Jelly wasn't there. Count yourself lucky FP doesn't know yet. Now you have a minute to say what you rang up to say before I end this call. "

Veronica and Jughead are sat there gob smacked. They couldn't believe what they witnessed. Betty Cooper speaking to an adult like that. Of course there was a few times in high school when Alice pushed her too far. 

" Forthsye, I am utterly sorry. That was horrible of me to do. I know you may never for give me. I wanted to let you know that I'm so proud of you. You reached your dream. I'm so sorry." Gladys was crying on the other end. Betty wasn't joking she gave her a minute or so than hung up. 

Betty passed back Jughead his phone. He slide it back in his back pocket where it should have been all along. Jughead couldn't believe what just occurred. She did that. She did it for him. He held her hand and rubbed slow circles. He than pulled her in for a hug not trusting his own voice. He leant in to kiss her. They share a long sensual kiss. Shortly after she pulled away for air. She laid her head on his shoulder. He glanced down at her seeing that her eyes drew heavy and she was starting to drift off. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep. 

_________

They have been driving all day. They have just arrived at New Orleans. Betty and Jughead were fast a sleep in the back. All entwined together. Veronica tapped Archie's shoulder. "Look at how adorable they are." 

"They are cute aren't they." Veronica nodded whilst pulling her phone out take a picture of them.  "Their going to kill you." Archie said. Veronica just shrugged whilst waking up the sleeping beauty's before them. 

Once they were awake they dragged there bags to the lobby and checked in. They're all tried from travelling it must be jet lag. They all decided to explore New Orleans tomorrow. 

Both couples are now in their rooms. Betty and Jughead snuggled up together watching Netflix whilst ordering room services. Well they have already ordered it,there just waiting for it to arrive. Veronica and Archie well there doing the same thing with a little less observing the screen and a lot more paying special attention to each other. 

Jughead and Betty entwined with each other embrace whilst, Jughead rub circle on a patch of skin where her top rode up. "Thank you." Is all he said. That's enough to know what he meant. 

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now Juggie and the other night was the last straw." 

"Still, you didn't have to." 

"I know but somebody needed to pull her head out her ass." At that Jughead just laughed. 

He then turns to look at her gorgeous green eyes.  "It's was so sexy and adorable." 

"Wow." She chuckled at what he'd just said. 

"What?" he asked. 

"How can someone be sexy and adorable at the same time?" 

"How about asking yourself Betts you do it all the damn time. It drives me insane." 

She placed a kiss on his lips. A soft one filled with lust and want. "Your always sexy and adorable. Some over power others some days. Today you were more sexy. God seeing you so possessive .  Its so hot. You sticking up for me against my bat shit crazy mother. Sorry I know you don't like the word crazy." 

She cut him of by raising her hands." Jug in this case that word is exactly the right one to describe her."

She sat up and looked at him."So you think I'm sexy?" She asked. You could see the lust in her eyes. Pupils fully dilated. He sat up with her and rubes his pads of his thumbs over her cheeks. 

"God yes but I also know your so much more." 

"Like what?" she asked curiously. 

"Do you know how much it drives my crazy that you can't see how phenomenal you are. Because you're phenomenal Elizabeth Cooper. Your smart, gorgeous, confident, caring, stunning, fantastic, strong and independent woman. Your sentential. Can't you see that. Your smile brightens up a whole room. Your eyes shine like a whole galaxy. I've seen the really you. I love all of you. Your darkness I've seen but it's not darkness at all. I've seen the carefree Betty. God I love all of you. All the good all the bad. I'm so lucky to call you mine. You have done so much for me. You have been there through hell and back for me. Your my person, Betty Cooper and I love you so much." He ended all that with a short peck on the lips. 

Which lead to more short pecks of chastise kisses. Then led to her cradling his lap. Longer kisses. The kisses became more hungry and lustful. Betty left an open gap so Jughead's tongue could easily glide in. Each others tongue's exploring each other mouths. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jughead groaned. 

"Why are we always getting interrupted?" he asked. 

"Jug it's just our food."

"I don't want food when I'm making out with the hottest girl on earth." 

Betty gasped in shock. 

"Jughead Jones dose not want food. I'm sorry have I stepped in to an alternative universe." 

He jumped of the bed and answered the door. She was right it was room services. They eat as quickly as they could. Well as fast as they could so they weren't sick. Betty then resumed her position before getting interrupted. 

" So where were we?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face. 

They kissed exactly how they left things off only this time Betty was toying at his vest. She lifted the top over his head. Her fingers tracing his abs. She then placed kisses all the way down his chest to his stomach. She needed to say this before it went any further. 

"Jug?” 

" Yes baby."

"I'm a virgin." she said quietly like she was embarrassed. 

"That's okay baby. I don't care. All I care is that I love you so much and I want to show you how much." 

There both now topless. Except she is lying in her bra. Kisses upon kisses are shared. She's now completely naked for the top half.

He paid complete and utter attention to each other. She's tugging on his shorts." Please Juggie, I need you. "

" Not yet baby. First I need to make sure your truly satisfied" he said lustful. 

He gently removed her bottoms off her. She's completely naked in front of him. 

"Your gorgeous" he told her. 

He kissed her forehead all the way down to her inside of her thigh. 

"Please Jug. I need you" She begged. 

He opened her legs wider. So he could see her in all her sweet glory. 

"Can I?" he asked

"Please Jug. Touch me." She begged. 

He placed one finger inside her. "Omg baby your so wet. Is that for me?" he asked. 

"Yes Jug. Please touch me." 

He started putting pressure on her clit. Slowly rubbing it. It was a feeling she's never felt before. She has touched her self before but it hasn't felt like that. He then moved. He looked up at her for permission and she nodded. He started to like up and down. She could feel she wasn't going to last long. He than swirled his tongue around her clit. Her walls clenched around his tongue and she than came. 

"Please Juggie I need you inside me". 

Jughead was now inside her. She hissed at the pressure. It was a tiny bit uncomfortable but bearable. 

"You okay baby?" he asked her. 

"Yes. You can move now." she said. 

He started slowly thrusting in to her. Then she begged for it to be harder and faster. It wasn't long before they both came. 

Now there both lying in bed in each other embrace. Jughead looking down to her as her head was in the nook of his head. 

"That was incredible!" She said. 

"Amazing" Jughead added. 

They fell asleep in each other embrace. Wanting to be as close as possible.   
_______

Jazz and heritage Festival. That's what this weeks festive are in New Orleans. The group met in the lobby all on time. Jughead is excited to observe the culture and take some photos for is photography. Archie couldn't wait to her the music. He thought this was an excellent opportunity to include jazz music in his new work for the pussy cats. Veronica was interested in the fashion to see if she can advance her collection for V's Bouquet. Betty was just excited to see all the culture and just experience it all. 

The couples walk hand in hand through the vibrant crowds. Music blasting through the surroundings. Floats making there way down the parade. It was a wonderful experience to witness. 

They all stopped to watch the floats go by. Both Veronica and Betty stood in front of their boyfriends. The guys had there arms engulfed around them in a hug. Jughead was holding her and taking his photograph's. That takes some skills. He then moved his camera to the side of him and placed a kiss to her neck. Betty watched all the floats go by in total amazement. Jughead was half paying attention to the floats and admiring how in awe Betty was. 

They made there way through the crowds and found this little cafe. It was perfect. It wasn't too crowded. It was out of all the way from everything so they can eat recharge then adventure out again. 

They all order a panini and a slice of cake for after. They sat around the table. Just talking before there food came. "So that was so vigorous hand holding last night B." V said whilst Betty choked on her orange juice. Betty couldn't help but go red in the face. 

Archie gave Jughead an apologetic look. "What do mean V?" Betty tried to play it off. Veronica just arched her eyebrows. 

"Oh come on B. You know what I mean and we're all adults here." 

Betty gave Jughead a look. Jughead just drank more of his juices and spoke to her using his eyes. She knew that look. It was the look that says oh no please ladies first. She nudged his foot underneath the table. But before she could speak their food came. 

"Two chicken tika, one tuna and the last one ham and cheese." The waiter said whilst dishing the food out. Betty waited until the waiter was out of prying sight. 

"What do you want me to say V. That Jughead rocked my world last night. Took away my V card." She said in a sarcastic tone. 

"Well a simple I had sex last night would have been fine." 

Archie and Jughead faces were in full blown shock. Of course they knew girls talk about sex and romance all the time. They were shocked as Betty nearly shouted out she had sex last night for the first time. 

They ate there Panini's in silence then there cake came. Veronica and Betty had a little spat but they were all good now. It was all down to being warm and tired. 

When Jughead wasn't looking, Betty leant over and stole a piece of his slice of cake. Jughead turned just in time for him to see her placing it in his mouth. Her eyes filled with love and mischief. 

"Hey Betts, eat your own."

"but Juggie, I couldn't resist. It looked so good and tasted ever better." 

"It's a good job I love you. You're the only person I'll share my food with." 

"Betty that's such an honour. Last time I took some of Jughead's food, he didn't speak to me the whole week and I needed to replace what I ate." Archie informed her. Veronica sat laughing at the memory. 

Jughead reached over and did the same to Betty. "That's pretty good but not as good as mine." 

"Oh I know juggie. I might let you order for me next time" Betty said. 

They finished up and headed back out in to the amazing atmosphere. They've never experienced something like this. Yes they had pickens day. That was amazing, it was tradition. This was fantastic. 

They got pulled in to a crowd that was dancing. Jughead was no dancer. He refuses to dance. So he's not doing so now. Betty, Veronica and Archie were dancing in crowd. Jughead just hung back and took some photo's of them and the atmosphere. 

Awhile later they managed to pull them self out of the dancing crowds. Sweat poring down Archie face. 

They all decided to head back before heading out for a few drinks tonight. 

______

They went to a bar just down town. Wasn't too crowded. It was great for Jughead and Betty they weren't much of a party animal like Veronica's and Archie. 

Betty and Veronica were on the dance floor dancing when Jughead left to go get him and Betty a drink. When he came back they were still dancing. He went over and handed her the drink. 

"Got to stay hydrated Betts." 

"Thanks juggie". 

The girls came off the dance floor for a bit so they could rest there feet. The boys never knew how they could go all night walking and dancing in those shoes that were sent up from hell. 

They rested up then went back out on the dance floor. The boys were in a booth talking. "Thank you Archie, I really needed to see Mary after Gladys happened."

"What are brothers for man. Also it was about time we went to see her." 

"That's true." 

"So you and Betty huh." He just said. Jughead was going red in the face of embarrassment. He was embarrassed about how they found out. Archie and Jughead never did talk about who they were dating. It was a yeah cool man, here if you need me or want to talk. 

" yes, me and Betty. No we're not going to talk about it. I'm so happy. Happiest I've been in a long time." 

Archie patted his best friend back. "I'm happy for you Jug. For both of you. I'm here if you want to talk but you know that." 

Jughead smiled. 

"Yeah I know Arch." 

The four of them sat in a both in a bar looked like two young couples in love. They look happy. They don't look like they've been traumatised since a young aged. 

The night progressed an Veronica and Archie had a few too many drinks. Which made Betty and Jughead on drunken baby sitting duties. 

They got back to the hotel. They managed to get them in there room. Veronica throwing up her whole stomach over the toilet whilst Betty held her hair back. 

Jughead got Archie to drink several cups of water and to take a paracetamol. It would definitely help the next morning. Archie officially passed out on the bed. Veronica now sitting down on the bed drinking several cups of water and taking the paracetamol. Soon later she was passed out along with Archie. 

Jughead and Betty snook out of there room to go to there own. Now in there pj's in bed. It was late. Betty snuggled into his side. Jughead arm around her. Her pinky fingers stroking her eyebrow to calm her and help her sleep. 

She did that all the time to calm her. The stroke of an eyebrow. Jughead thought it was adorable. He also knew this helped her sleep when she was younger. Now this helps her calm down anytime of the day. Yet he finds it absolutely adorable and a quirky habit of hers. 

She feel asleep shortly after she got in bed so did Jughead. This road trip is tiring but so worth it. They need to get there rest for the travelling tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I hoped you liked this chapter.
> 
> My tumblr url has now changed so you can find me at hbjccjblog
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader.


	10. Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second to last stop on the road trip before heading back home to the big apple

It was an early morning again. Up and out. There's only a couple more places they're visiting before going back to the city for their busy lives. 12 days away from work has been amazing. They have another a week or so more of this road trip left. Before they all have to get back to their busy lives in the city. 

One dream of Betty Cooper's since she was a little girl was going to Disneyland Florida. She's always wanted to get pictures with the characters. See the wonderful displays. Even go on all those weird and wacky roller-coasters. 

Betty had no clue where they were going. She kept asking them like a little child. Non of them actually told her. Veronica is so excited. You can see the excitement in her features. She's trying incredibly hard to drown out Betty's constant asking. She didn't want to ruin the surprise. Also have Jughead jump down her neck and listen to him rant about how she ruined the surprise. 

Archie is ecstatic. He's definitely acting more like a child. But that's just Archie. If you thought Betty was bad with the where are we going well Archibald Andrew was worse with, are we there yet. 

Jughead turned the music up on the radio as he was driving. He didn't care what trash was playing. All he wanted to do was drown the winning noise out. Jughead looked in the mirror at the top of the car. The mirror that let's you see the traffic behind you. He saw Veronica Lodge mouth a thank you. She loves Archie but the constant are we there yet. Were seriously making her consider throwing him out of the van. 

Betty knew just to quit whilst she was a head. If they weren't giving her answers well, she'll use her detective skills and figure it out. For now though she had gave up and buried her head in Jugs novel. She's nearly completed it. She had a two more chapters left out of 35. 

She read and read so much standing out to her. 

The novel read:

Getting out of the serpents was extremely hard. After all I had become their leader. I didn't want to let them down. But I knew that I was made for better things. I know how stupid that sounds. Trust me that thought has crossed my mind thousands of times. I had good grades. I wanted to get out of that town. I want to travel. I wanted to do a lot of things that staying in Riverdale prevents. 

Finding a new leader was challenging. My dad retired. I was leaving. All of the serpents supported that decision. My friends who where in the serpents. They were leaving town and getting out. They supported me. We supported each other. We got out. We found a good leader to lead our men. With our with out the jacket or the tattoo we'll always be a serpent. 

I did good for them. I managed to join South and North siders together. The civil war ended. The parents put there difference a side. Riverdale is a happy place to live now. No more murder, no more violence. Well that's not certain, there's violence everywhere in the world. 

She thought about it. He was right. They did so much in that town. Us the children put our differences a side and got a long. We broke the stigma of Sides. We stopped the civil war in Riverdale. 

She read and read until she was at the last page. She was at the last page of the book. She couldn't believe it. On written on that last page was:

So we did it. We survived living in the town of prep. Still find that sign ironic, really. We got through all the crazy dark horror movie shit. I honestly thought living there was a horror movie when I was a teen. 

I am so thankful to those who stuck by me. Who kept me sane enough back then. 

Your my family. 

I love you. 

I'm unity there is strength. 

She read then closed the book. She sat there looking at the book. Veronica and Archie were sleeping in the back. She say there feeling pride, happiness maybe even taken back by reading all the traumatic shit that happened to them. 

Betty glanced at him and smiled. "I'm so proud of you." is all she said. 

"What for?" he asked. 

"Everything. For turning our shit show or a childhood in to something good. Something you have always wanted to do. We did what you had to do to survive. I get that." 

"You do?" 

"Yes. I was so close to burying Archie alive because for the black hood. You almost got beaten to death. Our friends were shot and murdered. We did what we had to do to survive." 

"I love you." Jughead said. 

"I love you so much Jug." Betty said. 

They were driving past a sign that said Disneyland 5 miles away. Everyone is a wake now. Betty was first to spot the sign. She gasped. 

"We're not?" She asked. 

"We are." Veronica said excitedly. 

Betty just looked at Jug in disbelief. "Are you fucking with me right now?" she asked. 

"I wish baby. But we're actually going there." 

She playfully nudged him. 

"Save that for the bedroom Jug." Archie joked. 

"Juggie, are you serious?" 

"As serious as the post stick note." She loves it when she referenced a show, a movie or even song lyrics. 

Shortly after that they were pulling up in the car park for the hotel in the park. They checked in after that. It was pretty late as they've been travelling all day. They decided to call it a night. As tomorrow was going to be a busy day. They were staying at Disneyland for 5 days. So as soon as Betty found out they were there. She was planning what to do day to day. It's the Alice Cooper in her. They knew she couldn't help it. As it's been engraved in her since birth. 

__________

The next morning Betty woke up as the Ray of light through the blinds woke her. She wasn't bothered as she's at Disney. All she wanted now was for Jug to wake up. 

He looked adorable when he's sleeping so peaceful. She knew he hates been waking up. But maybe just maybe the way she's thinking about might not be the worse way to wake up. 

She placed her arms around his torso and hugged him. She then placed a couple of kisses on his checks. He started to move and awake. 

Groggily Jughead said "Um I can get use to been waking up like this." 

"Oh yeah." Betty said whilst placing another kiss to his cheeks. Then one on his lips. 

"So is this wonderful way of waking me up all to get me out of bed because your too excited and want to let your inner child out." he chuckled. 

She flashed him the puppy dog eyes and the pouty face. She knew he couldn't resist. He was a goner. 

"Maybe" She said sweetly. "So let's get ready so I can wake up those to. Who's probably been at it all night like rabbits." He laughed at that statement. 

"Fine. You win I'm getting up and getting ready." He said in mock defeat. 

"Great. Because this girl wants to be a princess for the day." 

"Oh baby your all ways a princess but your the queen of my heart." 

"Flattery will get you everywhere Jones. But right now get your ass out that bed before I make you." 

"Make me how" he teased. 

"Uggh. Jughead come on." 

He climbed out of bed looking through his luggage. At Mary's house they cleaned all there dirty close so most to all were clean again. 

"I'm up. I'm getting ready Princesses." 

"Good". 

She threw a pillow at him. He managed to catch it. He threw it back at her. 

"Well that wasn't fair princesses." 

"Really Juggie, because I thought it was. Punishment for teasing me." 

"Betts, that wasn't teasing." he said as he wrapped him self around her. Kissed her, then her check and nibbled at her ear lobe. "That's teasing." he said. 

They both got dressed after that. Jughead was wearing a tank top a pair of jeans. He paired a flannel with it just in case it was cold. Betty opted for her high waisted jeans. A crop top with roses on it. Finished with a baggy over side cardigans she loved so much with her slip on pumps. She put her hair in a mess bun and opted for no makeup. 

Betty called Veronica from the lobby and to their surprise they were already making their way down to meet them. 

Betty could see Archie's red hair from a mile away. She did a gesture to tell them to hurry up. Veronica was practically speed walking towards them. Archie lacking behind. 

"Hey B,are you ready?" Veronica asked. 

"Ronnie you have no clue how ready she has been. She woke me up this morning." Jughead added. 

"What wait. Elizabeth Cooper was willing to face the beast of waking Forthsye up." She said shocked. 

"Your not alone man. She woke me up to. We were up late last night too. How they hell do they have enough energy to be awake?" Archie asked. 

"It's called coffee and lots of it. Which I'm in desperate need for." Jughead said. 

"I'm so ready V. It's going to be magical." Betty said. 

First stop before they did anything was a coffee trip. The boys would be moaning because they were up before at now its 9 and they haven't had breakfast or coffee. 

The boys are now coffee filled and awake the girls are coffee filled and more energetic than ever. They walked into the Disneyland and stopped to take it all in. It was so magical. You instantly step back to when you were a child. 

As they walk in the see the Disney sign. Betty was seriously in awe. She couldn't believe she was standing here. In a place she wanted to go all her life. Staying in Riverdale with all the murders and police investigations stopped her. All she could her is Veronica clapping with excitement.   
Jughead wrapped her in a hug. 

"You okay baby?" he asked. 

She nodded and glanced up to him. "I'm more than okay Juggie. This is phenomenal. Thank you." 

They stood in each others embrace getting lost in the magical moment when a click of a camera brought them back to reality. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help me self. You guys are adorable. Also we need as many photos as we can here. So we should just take them." Veronica said. 

They walked further into the park. There was so much to do. Betty was glad they're staying here a little longer than they did with the other places. 

The first day they spent there they went around as a group. They took so many photos. Had an incredible time. The food was amazing. The company was fantastic. Most importantly the atmosphere was amazing. 

On the second day they spent there the girls and boys paired of. Veronica wanted some girl time before this trip ended and she knew the following day they both wanted to spend a day with their boyfriend alone at Disney. 

So the boys headed towards the food courts and the roller-coasters. And the girls headed the opposite direction to visit all the Princesses castles. 

Archie and Jughead were sat at a table eating some nachos in the food court. 

"So?" Archie just said. 

Jughead knew this was about to get sentimental as hell. With bro whispers and all. 

"Out with it Arch. I know you want to say something." 

"Fine. Good. You know me so well." 

"Well Archie you've been my best friend all my life and your also my brother."

"That's true." 

"So what's up arch." 

"Well I haven't really had the time to say, I'm proud of you." 

Jughead gave Archie a confused look. "For what?" he asked. 

"You published a book man. That's been your dream since, well for ever. You finally got the girl. I know how cliche that sounds right now and you hate it." 

"You would be right." 

"But you've turned your life around big time man and I'm so fucking proud of you." 

"Thanks Arch I'm proud of you two." 

"Your happy Jug. That's all we've ever wanted for you. But what's going to happen when we're back home."

"Well we might have to do a roommate swap." Jughead said. 

"Wait so you mean I can finally live with Ronnie." 

"Hey you could've all this time you chose not to. As well only if the girls agree." 

"Okay you have a point."

They eat there food. They drank and road roller-coaster for the rest of the day until meeting the girls back at the apartment. 

The girls were so in awe of a the castle's. There amazing. The details they put into them are phenomenal. 

" So B, how are things going?" Veronica gave Betty a knowing smile. 

Betty couldn't help but blush and grin like a cherisher cat. 

"V I've never been so happy. God why was I so stupid over the years? Why didn't u admit my feelings to him sooner? God I deserve someone like Jughead Jones. Why did I think other wise? I deserve a fricken super hero. I got one. He's my person V. The one I want to tell all the good and bad to first. The one I would call to help me move a dead body. Ironically that actually happened. But still."

"I'm so glad our Miss Betty Cooper finally saw what she's been missing. That's all we ever wanted for you to be happy. I get what your feeling I'm feel that way with Archie. He's person too. He's my Derek Shepherd and I'm his Meridith Grey. You my Christina. "

" Your my person too V. "

" Actually it should be the other way wrong. We're both dark and twisty but your more dark and twisted. You've been through more fucked up things." Veronica said. Betty just laughing. 

" I love when we quote are reference to TV and movies " Betty said. 

"I do too B. " 

The next day the couples went off by themselves. They would meet up again tomorrow and spend one last day on the park before heading to their last stop. 

Both couples did bump in to each other in passing. Betty and Jughead are watching the Tangled performance Disney had put on. Jughead always thought as Betty like Repunzel. Strong, Confident, curious, an over bearing mother. 

Betty looked up to him and whispered in his ears. "Who's your favourite Disney Princess?" she asked. Jughead gave her that boyish smirk she loves so much. 

"And what makes you think I have a favourite Betts?" 

"Jug we have Fort nights with Netflixs. We had a Disney marathon just a couple of months ago. I know you have a favourite." 

"Fine you caught me." Jughead admitted in defeat. Betty's eyes lit up. 

"So tell my Forthsye who is your favourite Disney princess?" she asked. 

"Repunzel" is all he said. 

"Why?" she asked curiously. 

"Your going to think it's stupid." 

"Try me." 

"Fine because she reminds me of you." That's all he said. 

Betty's eyes was still sparkling so bright but dark end with lust. She turned around to him. She stood on her tip toes so she could reach him and kissed him. Jughead wrapped his arm around her and lifted her up. They stood in that position for a few minutes kissing each other. They could feel people staring at them. They didn't care. They loved each that's all that matters.

After watching the Repunzel show. Betty and Jughead were hungry so they decided to head to the food courts. They kept seeing these mini mouse pretzels they both wanted to try. So Jughead went up to the counter to by their food as she went to go get them a table outside. 

Jughead came back with a tray of food. As soon as he placed it down on the table her eyes lit up in pure delight. 

"Did I do good?" 

"Amazing Jug. Pretzels, doughnuts, nachos and ice cream. Amazing. Fantastic." Betty said reaching over to get the mini mouse pretzel. 

They ate in silence, which was usually for them. A chefs biggest compliment if there's silence whilst eating it means the food is good.

As the finished up Betty saw a girl about her age wearing these flower miki mouse eyes. Jughead gazes followed hers and realised what she was looking at. He did think that she would look adorable in a pair of them. Also you can't come to Disneyland with out getting a pair of mini mouse ears. 

"Hey Betts, I just need the toilet I'll be right back." Only he wasn't going to the toilet. He was going to get her a pair of those mini mouse ears. 

Jughead stood in the shop spoiled for choice. He had no clue which pair to get her. He thought she would look amazing in all of them. 

Just as he was about to face time Veronica for her assistance. The woman in the shop came over to him. "Hello is there anything I can help you with?" She asked. 

"Yeah there is actually. I'm here getting my girlfriend a pair of mini mouse ears but I don't know which one to get. I have to be fast though as I've been away a while. I said I was going to the toilet." he explained. 

"What is she like?"She asked him. 

" Gorgeous, beautiful, talented, stunning. She is a journalist. She is the kindest person I know. I have a photo that might help? "

He showed her a photo as soon she saw the photo. She knew which pair of mini ears would be perfect for Betty. The woman in the shop showed Jughead. He bought them as soon as she showed him then. He paid and was heading back to Betty. 

" Did you get lost baby?" she asked once he was back. 

"Yeah I did. This place is massive. Also I have a gift for you. Close your eyes. Hands out." 

So that's exactly what he did. He placed the mini mouse ears in her hands. The mini mouse ears were a flower one. It wasn't too out there and it wasn't basic. They were perfect. 

" Open your eyes. "

So Betty opened her eyes. She looked down at her hands and saw them. She gasped. 

"Juggie you didn't have". 

She was stopped by Jughead kissing her. 

"I know but I wanted to. Betty you can't come to Disney and not get a pair. Put them on." 

She put them on and he took photos of her. Even some selfies. 

"Thank you, I love them." Betty said.   
__________

They watched a few more shows. Ride some rides and went shopping before the massive fireworks display tonight. 

It was night now and Jughead and Betty was watching the fireworks displays. It was honestly enchanting. The bright sparks of colours leaping through the sky. The music surrounding them. Jughead hugging Betty from behind swaying to the beat of the music. 

"Thank you" Betty said glancing up to look at his ocean blue eyes. 

"For what?" he asked. 

"For everything. You were like coming up for fresh air. It's like I was drowning and you saved me. That's all I know. You've always been by my side. You always have been on the coursel with me. The coursel never stops and we can never get off. But you've been by my side. Even when I'm too dark and twisty. "

" Hey, we're all darks and twisty. We humans. We make mistakes. You and I both have flaws we all do. Do you want to k ow what I've learnt over the years? "he asked her. 

She nods. 

" Yeah Jug."

"I've leant that it only takes one person or one moment to change to change your life forever. To change your perspective, your colours of things. Also if we want to rebuild we have to tear it all down. That's we all did. We tour down our past with Riverdale and built something good for ourselves in New York. "

" yeah. It's like Riverdale was a storm. After the rush, after the heat of the moment. We cool of and clear up the mess it made. Riverdale is filled with our deepest fears but New York is filled of Our wildest hopes. " 

He pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow but then speed up. It was filled with so much love. You can feel the passion of it. 

" Life changes in a heart beat. I'm so glad that I have you guys. Your my family. I love you so much Betty. I love you so much that it hurts seeing you upset. It pained me knowing I couldn't do more when we were kids and it still pains me know."

"I know Jug. I felt the same. Seeing you lifeless body was a shock to the system. I thought you were dead. I wasn't ready to let you go. To be honest I don't think I'll ever be ready to let you go."

"Thank our lucky stars, I'm not going anywhere." 

The rest of the time they spent at Disneyland went so fast. Too fast for Betty and Veronica's liking. They had one more stop before heading home back to the city. There last stop was on route home. They were going to see there family in Riverdale before heading back to their busy life in the big apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second to last chapter of The Road Trip. It's kinda of bitter sweet to say goodbye. I'm not saying goodbye yet as we have one last chapter for The Road Trip.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


	11. Riverdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last destination of the road trip before the fore core head back to there busy work lives.

Riverdale was the last stop on there road trip. Then it was to head by to NYC for their busy lives. 

They were all staying at their parents house. They would spend some time their family before heading back up home. 

Mrs Lodge was out of town for a busy meeting. She has been mayor of Riverdale 5 years now. She's extremely good at it. Even better once she finally gotten out from being under Hiram's thumbs. So Veronica Lodge will be staying with the Andrews men. 

Polly and the twins are over visiting Alice as well. Betty is glad she'll get to see her niece and nephew. She hasn't seen them since last Christmas. There now 6 years old. 

Jughead was staying with his old man. At the trailer. He obviously needs to stop by to say hello to the serpents before they leave.

They arrived late last night, now its bright an early the next day. Alice Cooper has made the famous Cooper pancake for everyone to eat. The twins love them. Polly is sat at the kitchen table with Alice. Betty is sat outside on the step with her coffee in hand. 

Polly left the twins with granny so she could speak to her sister. "Hey Betty." Polly said. 

"Hey Poll." 

"What you doing out here?" Polly asked Betty. 

"I woke up earlier. I went for a run to clear my mind. Sat out here to watch the sunrise."

"Clear your mind what do you mean?" 

"It's just coming to Riverdale brings up all that trauma we went through. Don't get me wrong I love coming back here to visit mum and the other parents but you know." 

"I do. That's why I moved away from here. I know its the same reason you moved."

"Yeah." 

"My little sister 21. I feel old god knows how old mum feels right now."Polly laughed. 

" Oh God. Speaking of mum, shouldn't we save her from the twins. " Betty asked. 

" I guess your right we should but we're not done talking. I've noticed that a beanie wearing lover has swept you off your feet."

"Okay Polly just because my love life is going somewhere for once and yours isn't. You want to live it through me." Betty mocked. 

"That's exactly right."She said before entering the door. 

They all ate breakfast as a normal family for once. It was nice. No actually refreshing to know that they can be a normal family. After breakfast Polly took the twins out to the park. Leaving Alice and Betty alone in the house to talk. 

Kitchen cleared, Alice was in the living room knitting. Betty came in the room and sat nervously in front of her. 

"He called mum. He called on my birthday." 

"He did what!" Alice said out raged. 

"How can I get away from him. I've changed my number several times even moved because he found out. I want this to stop mum. It should have stopped by now." Betty said crying. 

Alice Cooper stopped what she was doing so she could comfort her daughter like Betty has done for her so many times in the past. 

" I know honey. I want it all to stop too. It's been over for every one else for years now but for us it still goes on. He rung me too honey. Said he still loves me." 

"Do you think he still does?" Betty asked. 

"I think your father needs help to say the least. I did love him. Now I have this pure hatred for him."

Betty toyed with that for on her mind. She looked up at Alice. She had to do this now. 

"Mum can you come with me to see him. I'm telling him to leave me out of his life if not I'm getting a retraining order on him." 

Alice gave her daughter a worried look. She knew she had to do this. He some how kept getting in contact with her. Alice wanted the past in the past and so did Betty. 

" Yeah and after we can meet your sister and the twins at Pops. You have to go to pop's before you leave tomorrow." 

"Thank you mum." 

Betty messaged Jughead to let him know that she will be unreachable for the rest of the day and not to worry. She need to do this and it's been a long time coming. He messaged back. 

J: I love you baby. Call me after okay x

B: love you 2 x okay x

She put her phone back in her pocket. She headed up to her childhood bedroom to get her stuff ready before she heads in to the shower. 

At the Jones trailer, both men were up. Fp made them some breakfast. It was a good old bacon sandwich. With a cup of coffee because neither Jones men function properly on a morning with out coffee. 

"So what are you doing today?" Fp asked. 

"I was going to drop by the bar say hi but mostly spend my day with you." 

"That's great but I have a shift at Pops. So you can come after my shift. Or hang out at Pops. I know Pop Tate misses you." Fp said. 

"Yeah. I'll do that." Jughead said. 

"So how's your book going and your photography?" Fp asked. He's changed as a father. He's a better man. He's a sober man. 

"I just self published my novel a month ago now. I don't know how well it's doing because I've not been focused on work this trip. My photography account is doing good. Actually it's picking up." 

Fp filled up with pride. At least he did one good thing in his life. That was Jughead. 

" I'm so proud of you son. I'll have to buy it next time. I go shopping. You did it son. I'm incredibly proud of you. "

Fp hugged his son. They don't usually do the sentimental shit. But this time both men aloud it. 

"Thanks Dad." 

They finished up there food. Fp started to get ready for work and Jug started to get ready to see the serpents. 

"So how's your mum and JB?" Fp asked. 

Jughead tensed up at the mention of Gladys. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Fp. 

"What did she do son?"

Jughead was quit. He said nothing. 

"Boy tell me." 

Jughead let out along sigh before speaking about what happened when he visited his sister. 

"Before you get mad. Jellybean wasn't there. Mary and Betty already scolded her. Mary found out because Archie told her. Betty was there when it happened." Jughead said. 

"Jug what happened?" he asked again. 

"She slapped me. Right across the face. I was telling her about the book. Then she just lost it she said some hurtful things to me. I couldn't keep my mouth shut this time. So I stood up for my self and she slapped me." He said shakily. 

"That Bitch" Fp said angrily. 

"Please dad leave it. She already rung to apologise. I have ignored her since we visited. I'm trying to forget about it please." He begged his dad. 

"Fine but only for you son. How's JB?" he asked. 

"She's amazing Dad. She's not a little princess any more. She's a diva. She is smart. She's on the newspaper at her school. She takes photography at school too. She has a boyfriend. I met him. Don't worry me and Archie had the brother talk with him." Jughead explained to his dad. 

His dad last at the last part." I'm sure she loved that. "

" Yeah it was funny. She was so embarrassed. "

" Looks like she's following on her big brothers foot steps. "Fp said. 

" Yeah" Jughead said with a smile on his face. 

"I've got to go now Jug or I'll be late for work. Meet me at Pops when your done and we can speak more." 

"Will do dad." 

And with that they were both out the trailer door. Fp next stop work. Jug next stop the bar. 

As Jughead walked into the bar nothing had changed. It's like a blast from the past. Of course some stuff was different. That poll was gone. Jughead got that law gone. Now more girls showing off their bodies to full grown as men. 

Jughead caught up with a few of the serpents before heading over to see Archie and his Dad. 

Jughead knocked on the door of the Andrews residents. He knew he could just walk in but he didn't know if Fred was working and the couple inside the house was getting it on. Fred was the one to answer the door. So that answered his question. 

"Hey Jug. Long time no see." Fred said. 

"Last Christmas,its definitely been too long. I wanted to come by before we all left tomorrow." Jughead said. 

"Of course come in Archie is in the kitchen and Ronnie has gone to visit Ethel." Fred said. 

Jughead figured Veronica left the men to have some father and son time. Jughead made his way through to this kitchen when Vegas was at his feet. He bent down to stroke him. 

" Hey boy, did you miss me?"Jughead asked Vegas the dog. He barked at him not a vicious bark but a friendly excited one." I'm taking that as a yes" Jug said. 

"Hey Jug. Can't get enough of me." Archie joked. 

"I see you everyday Arch I live with you. Think about that one again." Jughead chuckled. Fred joined him in laughing. 

"Came to see Fred before we leave tomorrow." 

"We're off to pops for tea later. Want to join us?" Fred asked. 

"I'm meeting my dad there after his shift so it just depends." Jug said. 

"Fp can join too." Fred said. 

"I'll speak to him see what he wants to do." Jughead said. 

Meanwhile back at the Cooper residence. Alice and Betty have just arrived at the prison. They've gone through all the security. Alice could see how anxious her daughter was. Betty was itching to clench her first. But she hasn't, she wants to so bad. She hasn't done it since high school. She's not starting again. 

As they walk through the prison. The temperature drops. Both Alice and Betty feel chills down their necks. The stares they are getting shot at makes a person bloods run cold. As they got closer to the monster everyone calls Betty's father. He called their names. 

"Alice, Betty." 

Alice could see that Betty was about to curl her hands in to a ball of fists. She stopped her by holding her hand. Betty just looked at her mum with a thankful gaze in her eyes. Alice nodded which gave Betty the confidence she needed to start. 

" Hall, stop calling me. Stop finding out my new numbers. My address. I want nothing to do with you. I tried cutting you out my life all those years ago but you don’t seem to get the idea." Betty said voiced laced with venom. 

"baby girl, don't say that. I'm your dad." 

"Don't call me that. You lost all rights being my father when you killed those innocent people and black mailed me." She shot back at him. 

"But Betty come on. I want you in my life." He begged. 

"Well you should have thought about that all those years ago. I don't want you in my life. If you try to get in contact with me again. I'll get a retraining order on you. I've already been looking into. So have a nice life daddy dearest rotting in a prison cell. "

As soon as she said everything she wanted to say she walked back to the entrance. Alice following her behind. 

Once in the car on the way to Pops Alice spoke up." I'm proud of you Betty. You've got more guts than I have. I will never be able to do that. I'm so proud of you." 

"Thank you mum. Thank you for what you did in there for me. Now can we just forget about it. Go to pop's and have tea." 

"Of course darling." 

As soon as they pulled up in Pops parking lot. Betty's phone rung. It was Jughead she quickly accepted it. 

"Hi baby, how'd it go?" he asked. 

"It went as okay as expected. I'm glad I've done it Jug. He shouldn't be bothering me anymore. If he does a retraining order is being put in place." 

"Good. You deserve a peace of mind baby. I'm so proud of you. I love you." 

"I love you too Juggie. I'll see you tomorrow. When you pick me up tomorrow with Arch and V. I'm at Pops now with mum, we're meeting Polly and the twins." 

He laughed. "What's funny Jug?" 

"I'm at pops too. My dad just got off his shift here and we're having tea with Fred and Archie here. I'll see you inside then." 

"Yeah. Bye."

She slide the phone back into her back pocket. They got out the car and started to head to the door. Alice gave her daughter a knowing look. 

"What mum?" she asked. 

"Your really falling for this Jones boy. You remember when I said this to you in high school and you shut me down so fast. You said he could never love someone like me. Anyway he doesn't like me." Alice said Betty nodded. 

"I remember that." She said. 

"Look how juvenile you were being. That phone the snippets I heard. He really does love you sweetheart." Alice said. 

"I know mum. I love him too. He's the something good that came out of all of this." 

They walked into Pops seeing Polly and the twins in a booth speaking to Jug. Juniper was the one to spot them first. 

"Granny. Auntie Betty." She shouted excitedly. 

"Hi ya gorgeous" I spoke to Juniper whilst sliding across the booth. I sat next to Jughead. Mum and Polly sat next to each other. The twins sandwiched between all of us. 

"So Jughead are you the keeper of my sisters heart." Polly asked. 

Betty instantly went red. Alice was stifling a giggle. At this moment Fp joined them as his shift was over. 

"What's this about my boy being the keeper of the youngest Cooper's heart?" he asked with a knowing smile. Jellybean had rung him up telling him all about how she found out the young couple were dating. 

"Oh Fp don't you know?" Alice cached on to what Fp was doing and decided to join in with his little game. 

"Don't I know what Ali?" he asked. 

"We've got a new couple joining us tonight." She teased. 

"Oh Polly that's amazing. What's he like." Fp joked. 

"Wrong Cooper Fp." Alice said. 

"Ali I knew you were a silver fox. Who is?" 

"I'm flattered Fp still wrong Cooper." 

Jughead knew the game his dad was playing and he wanted to strangling him. He was sending death stares his way. 

If looks could kill Fp would be dead right now with the death looks Jug have him. But he just couldn't help himself. 

" Isn't miss Juni too young for a boyfriend." Fp spoke to Juni making her giggle. Dagwood was drinking his milkshake waiting for his food. 

"Don't be silly Fp." Six year old Juniper said. 

"He is being silly isn't he?" Jughead asked Juniper and she nodded. 

"Don't be stupid boy I know you and Betty are dating. I've known ever since your sister found out." Fp explained. 

Betty looked at Jug and started to laugh. She couldn't help her self. She knew JB was excited for them but she didn't think she would tell Fp. 

Shortly after the Andrews men and Veronica joined them. They ate, talked and laughed. It was nice. This is how it's at Christmas. It was a perfect end to a perfect road trip Betty thought. 

The next day they all said their goodbyes and started heading back to the big apple. New York was only 2 and a half hours away from Riverdale so the journey home wasn't that bad. 

As soon as they were coming into New York the traffic hit. That's how you know your back in New York. It was easier to walk everywhere. 

They soon got back home. They dropped the girls off back to their apartment. They helped them carry there luggage to their apartment. 

They weren't back in the city an hour and Veronica got called in to work. Archie got a lift home with Veronica as she was on her way to work. 

So it was just Betty and Jughead in the girls apartment. Betty set up Netflix. She has shows to be catching up on. She's not back to work until tomorrow. She sat down on her couch and patted the seat next to her. 

Jughead came to sit next to her. Betty snuggled into his side. She would miss this. Not being able to wake up next to him anymore. Unless either one slept over. She had Grey's anatomy ready to play. Before she hit play she spoke to Jughead. 

"Thank you for the road trip. Best birthday ever." 

"Yeah. Did you get your birthday wish?" he asked. 

"Yeah." 

"What was it?" he asked curiously. 

"I finally got you."She said." I've got all I need right here. "

She then hit play on the episode. They watched it until they fell asleep. As Betty drifted to sleep she thought that life can change with in an instant. The events can be life changing. With this road trip, life changing events happened. She's so very grateful for. She couldn't believe that he did all this for her. 

The Road Trip is always going to be something they remember. It's going to be written in their speeches at their wedding one day in the future. 

This road trip was one of the best things to happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this last chapter is bitter sweet. I'm sad to see it over but amazed to see how many of you guys have read it. Thank you so much for your support on The Road Trip. This was my second Bughead fanfiction. I loved every minute of writing this. I love how supportive you guys are of this fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it. It means the world to me. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> My next fic I'm planning to write is called Citas Amor. Check out my tumblr and see what that's about or wait till I post the new chapter. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new fic I've started. I'll be working on both Riverdale Grace Hospital and this one.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it means alot to me
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at Mmb-blossom-14 on tumblr.


End file.
